Don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing
by kastiyana
Summary: Un historiador inglés, un cantante de jazz francés, un grupo de músicos en París y la amenaza nazi a punto de destruir el paraíso en la tierra. AU – Segunda Guerra en París - Fruk, Spamano, y otras.
1. Sing, sing , sing

**It don't mean a thing if it ain't got that swing**

**Resumen:** Un historiador inglés, un cantante de jazz francés, un grupo de músicos en París y la amenaza nazi a punto de destruir el paraíso en la tierra. Fruk, Spamano, y otras.

**I. Sing, sing, sing**

-No tomaste aire correctamente al terminar y la nota salió temblorosa- Señaló el pianista austriaco que dirigía la banda. François se llevó una mano al rostro desolado, haciéndola bajar por su garganta, como queriendo consolar a su propia voz. Diciéndole en un modo silente "Has hecho un buen trabajo aunque este desalmado piense lo contrario".

El vocalista francés tomó un vaso de agua para agasajarse. Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a ese militar de la música con horror. Si tantos años de estudio han hecho que Roderich vea cada canción como una pieza de ingeniería que debe ser constantemente perfeccionada, entonces François se alegra de no haber tomado más que unas clases. Aunque claro, Roderich dice que su calidad de amateur se nota ahí donde no respira bien, donde no imprime el tono preciso o donde su falseto intenta salirse para hacer acrobacias vocales que el pianista encuentra soberanamente vulgares.

-Partamos desde el inicio y esta vez trata de hacerlo como te indica la partitura – Luego se volvió hacia el violinista lituano, y comenzó a contar.-Un, dos, tres...

-La mer, Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs, A des reflets d'argent. La mer des reflets changeants, sous la pluie – El piano sonaba como un ronroneo perfecto detrás de su voz aterciopelada y el violín era apenas perceptible, un compás de algodón. Todo suave, apacible y bastante aburrido.

-La mer les a bercés, le long des golfes clairs et d'une chanson d'amour. La mer, a bercé mon cœur pour la vie – la voz de François se elevaba con mesura para alcanzar la siguiente nota, y la siguiente. Leyendo la partitura mentalmente como seguro lo estaba haciendo Roderich, que además de su acto en el piano le vigilaba a él y a Toris. Esperó secreta y fervorosamente que este día laboral terminara para poder huir a su escondite nocturno lo antes posible.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando el historiador inglés entró al restaurante con sus compañeros de trabajo en la Universidad fue recibido por los ecos suaves de ese piano y esa voz sedosa. No le puso mayor atención. Conversó en una recatada cortesía con su colega, amigo del decano. Escuchó con fingido interés sus avances en sus estudios sobre la situación campesina previa a la revolución francesa, tomó un vaso de agua que bajó insípido por su garganta, pero que le ayudó a pasar el sabor de cierto molusco que había tenido la desgracia de ordenar. Su problema con los menús franceses consistía en que ponían toda serie de nombres extravagantes para esconder la verdadera vulgaridad en que consistía la comida.

La pompa de todo este lugar era irrisoria, con los candelabros, las lámparas de cristales, los cubiertos tan pulidos y esa melodía tan suave a la que nadie ponía atención realmente, y que ciertamente no ayudaba a digerir mejor la comida. Su mirada se posó distraídamente en el pianista castaño, el violinista de melena y el cantante rubio de traje gris que modulaba cada palabra de forma totalmente artificial. Volvió a conectarse con la conversación de sus colegas y luego de casi dos horas de trivialidades se vio en la avenida sin un rumbo fijo. Ya ni los músicos estaban en el local. Algún automóvil solitario pasó cerca suyo incendiado de risas, mujeres con cigarrillos y copas. Pensó ¿Por qué no? Mientras enfilaba camino a las callejuelas donde lo esperaban los bares y la fiesta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Trompetas se alzaron en un desorden melodioso, el sonido del contrabajo tocado por el estadounidense se apresuraba y los dedos del joven americano imitaban el baile de los enfiestados en el piso de madera regado de licores. Algunos hacían sonar sus dedos y silbaban, la cantante provisoria, una mulata en un vestido celeste, meneaba su vaso de cognac con una sonrisa juguetona dirigida al bajista que cada vez estaba más despeinado, casi tanto como el pianista que albino veía su sombrero ya perdido en la muchedumbre, sin importarle mucho la verdad.

-Hurry, daba daba dabada...diridi diridiiii (1) – tarareaba improvisando la morena, haciendo notas imposibles como si no fueran nada. Alfred, el bajista, soltó una risa, recordándole a la chica que estaba de moda en ese momento en su país, Ella Fitzgerald. La muchacha, Selene, siguió con la letra, pero prontamente la agotó y comenzó con su tarareo indefinido, guiándole el ojo al americano que golpeó las cuerdas de su instrumento con insistencia. Gilbert, el pianista, a este punto ya estaba muerto de la risa, vaya uno a saber cuándo se iba a terminar esta canción del carajo. El trompetista, un italiano malhumorado, hace rato se había retirado del escenario a coger una copa y a hostigar a una española que meneaba el pié sola desde su silla.

Selene soltó un chillido maravillosamente agudo y melodioso al tiempo que apuntaba hacia la puerta haciendo señas al recién llegado. François le saludó de vuelta y cruzó el salón a trote subiéndose de dos zancadas al escenario, la mulata le agarró la mano y siguió con su tarareo alocado para luego agregar letra, lo que para sus músicos era un indicio de que ahora, luego de casi nueve minutos de juego, la canciòn iba a conocer finalmente su fin.

-Come on, come on, come on and catch the A train, hurry, hurry, hurry and get to Harlem... you better hurry, hurry that is coming, Can you hear the engines drumming? Hurry hurry hurry, dabadidadi dadaaaaaa

El salón estalló en un aplauso y la damita hizo una coqueta reverencia antes de presentar.

-Ahora, François nos traerá un poco de jazz blanco.

-Linda... no existe tal cosa – le contestó él con molestia. Se desaflojó la corbata y llamó a Lovino a gritos diciéndole que necesitaba un trompetista. El italiano de mala gana dejó a su conquista en pausa y fue al escenario, agarró el instrumento y preguntó.

-¿Qué carajo toco ahora?

-Somewhere beyond the sea (2)

-Oh, esa me gusta – declaró Alfred sacándose el saco para dejarlo tirado ahí en un rincón del escenario. Acto seguido se liberó de la corbata, se aflojó unos botones de la camisa, se llevó el cabello pegoteado de sudor hacia atrás y le dijo a la mulata -Sé buena, baby y tráeme un jugo.

-Lo que quieras – contestó ella lanzándole un beso.

-Te dije – alardeó el estadounidense dirigiéndose al germano- tengo más posibilidades que tú.

-Eso está por verse kesesese

Lovino comenzó con el trompeteo inicial, Francis se soltó el cabello y comenzó: Somewehere beyond the sea, somewhere she's there waiting for me... my love stands in the golden sand, and then watches the ships that goes sailing – el cantante metía palabras y conectores a su antojo en la canción, se aceleró a propósito, subió el tono donde no debía, se movió bailando sobre el escenario. Chispeó los dedos dos veces y Lovino comenzó con un solo rápido de trompeta, su hermano tras el instrumento de percusión dio unos golpes rítmicos incitando no a pocos a salir a bailar. El mismo François agarró a la mulata que venía de vuelta. Selene apenas alcanzó a dejar los vasos sobre una mesita que estaba en la tarima y comenzó a seguir a su fortuito compañero de baile.

François reía, y no solo de dientes para afuera. Esto era el jazz. No esa mentira que se cantaba en el restaurante. El verdadero Jazz estaba en inglés, tenía notas negras, locura, vida y fuerza. El inglés últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en el idioma de su libertad, con los tonos de Duke Ellington y Louis Armstrong. Solo esperaba juntar el suficiente dinero en su trabajito de mierda, donde un austriaco marcial encarcelaba la música en líneas de los pentagramas, para poder volar lejos, con Alfred, Selene, Lovino, Feliciano y Gilbert a la tierra prometida: New Orleans.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fue en medio de ese baile victorioso que el inglés entró al bar. El peso de su semana de trabajo se vio borrado casi de un plumazo al escuchar el beat de la trompeta y escuchar las risas de la gente. Él no era un ser sociable, pero le gustaba sentarse a observar el fluir de la vida ajena, ser testigo de la historia.

Su profesión de alguna manera había condicionado la forma que él tenía de ver la vida y el mundo. El era un observador y todo alrededor de él eran acontecimientos, hechos, todo parte de un proceso mayor. Él entendía que para comprender un fenómeno no se podía diseccionar en sus partes como hacen los científicos sino que hay que observarlo como un todo, desde todas sus aristas. Entender las relaciones entre cada una de las piezas.

Por ejemplo, mirando al escenario. El rubio que tocaba el contrabajo tenía los ojos perdidos en los movimientos de la negra, incluso parecía que tocaba exclusivamente con el objeto de llamar su atención , el albino lo mismo, pero no con el mismo interés apasionado. El que tocaba la trompeta parecía querer sobresalir a toda costa, como si necesitara probarse a sí mismo, mientras perdía el aire y se ponía colorado. Para el baterista sin embargo parecía estar tocando por diversión, perdido en el ritmo con los ojos cerrados. Ahora faltaba la última pieza, el cantante.

-We'll meet I know we'll meet beyond the sore, we'll kiss just like before... happy we'll be beyond the sea and never again I'll go sailing... No more sailing, bye bye sailing, so long sailing...

Arthur de pronto se vio traído a los eventos de hace dos horas ¿Esta no era la misma canción que había escuchado en la cena? Hasta tenía un tono similar. El tipo que estaba en el escenario entregándolo todo de hecho se parecía al insípido cantante del restaurante. Pero no lo reconoció esa noche. Debieron pasar otras dos semanas en que volvió a repetirse la cena en el mismo restaurante snob en que comenzó a poner atención al hombrecillo gris que cantaba sin muchas ganas. Puso atención precisamente porque en un momento su voz se salió un poco del tono, tomando uno emotivo.

Et je m'en vais / y yo soy  
Au vent mauvais /un viento malvado  
Qui m'emporte /que me transporta  
Deçà, delà / de aquí a allá  
Pareil à la feuille morte / hasta la muerte

El pianista pareció de pronto estar oliendo algo terrible en ese despliegue emocional. El cantante rubio se dio cuenta y se calló terminando la canción sin mayor pompa. Hubo un concurso de miradas y luego continuaron con la siguiente. Fue entonces que el inglés supo quien era este tipo, era el que cantaba a veces en el grupo de jazz del bar que había comenzado a frecuentar. Y extrañamente sonaba como si fuera otro, como si lo cambiaran totalmente de personalidad o más aún. Como si acá estuviera fingiendo, porque era imposible que las luces que irradiaba en el otro escenario fueran falsas.

No tuvo interés especial por él ese día. Ni cuando la negra se sentó en su mesa y le pidió fuego para encenderle un cigarrillo al albino. El grupo de músicos estaba apostado en la mesa de al lado, le invitaron a integrarse a su mesa. El historiador quiso dar constantes negativas pero la muchacha había insistido y le había abierto lugar entre ella y el otro cantante. Nunca quiso involucrarse con esa gente. Pero de pronto ya sabía que eran casi todos músicos y algunos incluso de conservatorio de conservatorio. El americano tocaba el contrabajo en una orquesta de cámara. Los mellizos italianos habían huido de su país, del fascismo porque no soportaban las normas y la represión. El de cabello más oscuro, Lovino, parecía especialmente apasionado al respecto, o tal vez quería quedar bien frente a la española – Antonia, estudiante de Artes visuales - que decía haber huido de su país porque no soportaba el régimen de Franco.

El alemán albino – Gilbert- también estudiaba en el conservatorio y estaba constantemente hablando del señorito austriaco y de lo fruncido que era para tocar, ante lo cual el cantante – al cual todos decían Fran - asentía ardorosamente mientras predicaba sobre los dictadores musicales.

Arthur no era sociable, pero era un observador y una mesa con tantas personas de múltiples nacionalidades en medio de los conflictos que se estaban viviendo en Europa, le parecieron muy interesantes. Y por eso se siguió sentando con ellos por las veladas siguientes aunque siempre se retiraba temprano porque debía ir a hacer clases al otro día y luego enterrarse en los papeles de lo que esperaba fuera su primer libro.

Una de las veces que se puso de pié para despedirse, fue cuando supo que lo consideraban como parte del grupo. Alfred chasqueó la lengua y dijo sin más:

-Oye, Artie, mañana vamos en masa al teatro Le Champo a ver "Peter Ibbetson" ¡Ven con nosotros!

-Si, dale, deja tus papeles para otro día - le pidió Selene con sus pestañeos de damisela. El inglés pudo notar como Gilbert se volvía a verla y casi podía escuchar los latidos desbocados del estadounidense. Esperaba que no pensaran que se estaba uniendo a la competencia. Seguro al americano no se le pasaba ni por la cabeza. Se veía que era un ingenuo y un despistado.

-Voy a hacer lo posible – dijo como sin interés, sin confesar jamás que apuró sus tareas como nunca para llegar al teatro lo más temprano que pudo. Llegó aun así cuando la película estaba ya empezada. Al encontrar a sus amigos, analizó tratando de ver las implicaturas tras la forma en que estaban sentados. En la quinta fila contando desde adelante en una orilla estaba Feliciano, a su izquierda Gilbert, a su izquierda Selena y luego Alfred que parecía no poner atención a nada mientras la mulata enredaba sus dedos pequeños entre la gran mano blanca del norteamericano. Dos asientos más allá Lovino y Antonia que se rozaban los codos en silencio, también pretendiendo prestar atención. Y dos asientos más allá casi en la otra orilla, François solo, concentradísimo en la escena de los niños que eran separados, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a soltar un suspiro.

Arthur se sentó al lado de él no queriendo interrumpir a los otros. Le saludó cortésmente, el francés se llevó la mano al rostro como queriendo ocultar lo emocionado que estaba, por lo que el historiador preguntó.

-¿Vinimos a ver un melodrama?

-Si pero no cualquiera, esta fue aclamada por André Bretón, Buñuel, los surrealistas... trata del mundo que se construye en los sueños y de lo que podemos vivir a través de ellos -

-Parece que ya la tuvieras muy analizada – apuntó el inglés mientras miraba al protagonista hablar con quien parecía ser su jefe.

-Es una de mis favoritas – reconoció el cantante antes de volver a poner atención en la pantalla. Y hubo que reconocer que era un melodrama, pero que era muy interesante cuando los protagonistas comenzaron a vivir a través de sus sueños y la forma en que esperaban todo el día por la noche, donde podían ser felices realmente construyendo esa felicidad que el mundo real les había negado. Al terminar la película, François estaba ya perdiendo en esa lucha encarnizada con sus emociones al ver morir a los protagonistas y reencontrarse en el más allá. Tiritaba, se apretaba los dientes y parecía no querer pestañear para no dejar que los ojos le gotearan.

Solo por ser gente, y porque de todos modos no tenía algo mejor que hacer, el historiador llevó su mano al puño apretado del cantante. Este se volvió a él con brusquedad y al hacerlo los lagrimones que había estado reteniendo se le escurrieron mientras sus irises azules brillaban de melancolía. Arthur, en otro dejo de humanidad llevó el otro pulgar a las mejillas húmedas del francés que cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, como si nunca nadie le hubiera tocado alguna vez para consolarle. Porque en realidad ¿Quién va a consolar a un hombre treintón, barbado y de su altura? Era ridícula la sola idea.

Hubo un descubrimiento tácito en ese simple gesto. Hombres como ellos rara vez tenían la suerte de encontrar a un semejante en circunstancias tan casuales. En ese momento no importó que Arthur fuese inglés, ni que no fuese muy sociable. No importó que François fuese francés, que fuese algo sentimental y tampoco fuese del tipo del británico. Igualmente luego de despedir al grupo de amigos se encaminaron al departamento del historiador sin decir mayores palabras.

Arthur terminó de echar pestillo a su puerta y observó a su próximo desahogo en la oscuridad. François parecía aun estar bajo el impacto de la película y de esa guardia baja se aprovechó el británico al agarrar su melena ondulada y clara desde la nunca para apresurar el contacto. François tomó aire, comenzó a convertirlo en suspiro y salió finalmente en forma de jadeo mientras sus parpados lo mantenían ajeno a una realidad que no estuviera inscrita en sus poros sensibles. El jadeo se perdió en la garganta del inglés, bajó por su esófago, hacia sus entrañas y luego se asentó en su entrepierna. Una vez que estuvo allí no quedó más que atraer más al francés hacia él. No era un muchacho torneado o salvaje, al contrario, era bastante mayor pero igual tenía su encanto lánguido.

No tuvieron mayor preámbulo para ir al cuarto y deshacerse de la ropa; tampoco fue necesario que Arthur se impusiera a la fuerza porque François no mostró señales de querer dominarle, es más, se ofreció en todo su largo como si estuviese orgulloso de su entrega ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre deprivado? Arthur tomó todo lo que pudo y parecía que aunque más buscaba, más había y que François como el músico que era estaba en realidad tenía sus movimientos, voces, y tactos calculados para causarle desvaríos; o lo que era mejor aún, no tenía idea pero le salía todo maravillosamente bien igual, como cuando improvisaba arriba del escenario en medio de un frenesí de trompeta, piano, y percusión enloquecida.

Al otro día, Arthur solo escuchó un tarareo alegre por su habitación mientras el francés se vestía. El historiador se hizo el tonto. Era pésimo con esto de 'la mañana siguiente' y más aún sin saber qué esperaba el cantante de él luego de esto ¿Podría volver a ver a su recién estrenado grupo de amigos al otro día como si nada? Igualmente volvió en la noche y para su sorpresa nadie parecía tener idea. No era como si esperara que el francés abriera la boca y cantara todo arriba del escenario como si fueran las buenas nuevas; esperó más entusiasmo tal vez. Pero entonces Arthur no lo conocía lo suficiente y no vio el aire de victoria del cantante que arriba con los Vargas, Gilbert y un bajista aficionado que no era Alfred, cantaba la misma melodía que estaba tarareando en la mañana:

-Don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing dooh ah dooh ah dooh ah... - (3)

Antonia sentada en la mesa sola, con la hilera de vasos vacíos del grupo, el cenicero con algunas colillas, movía el pie entusiasmada mientras miraba hacia donde Alfred y Selene hacían un despliegue de acrobacias, vueltas y nudos de pies.

-Fran está muy contento hoy -comentó la española a modo de saludo, al ver al inglés sentado a su lado. Arthur casi se ahoga con el humo de su cigarrillo recién encendido, lo botó todo como una gran nube gris y preguntó, como quien no quiere.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace tiempo estaba desanimado, unas penas de amor... no sabes como se pone cuando se enamora, es capaz de estar días encerrado escuchando música imposiblemente triste.

Arthur asintió mecánicamente ¿Este grupo de díscolos acaso sabía de qué tipo de gente se enamoraba François? Él discurso de Antonia era ambiguo, podría saberlo o no.

-Pero yo lo he visto bastante bien últimamente, no parecía estar sufriendo – comentó el británico, solo por hurgar un poco más.

-Es que bueno, ya habían pasado como cinco años desde que fue abandonado, en algún momento iba a dejar de lloriquear, pero igualmente a veces se acordaba y comenzaba a hacer un drama... no lo culpo, esto pasa con los artistas, son extremadamente sensibles.

-Pero todos ustedes son artistas

-Si, por eso te lo digo, sé de lo que hablo, aunque hay algunos que tienen muchos problemas para sobrellevar la tristeza.

Tonterías. Pensó el británico. Tomarse todo demasiado en serio es una pérdida de tiempo, de energía. Si él se pusiera a pensar demasiado en lo solo que estaba, en lo miserable que era su vida sentimental y las pellejerías que había pasado en Londres, entonces mejor se iba a lanzar al Sena de una maldita vez. De hecho, toda la idea de venirse a establecer a París era porque, como los franceses eran tan perversos, uno como él pasaría desapercibido. No sería seguro el único académico en París que gustaba de sodomizar muchachitos de vez en cuando.

Miró al escenario. El francés sonreía con dientes, ojos, mejillas estiradas y de su boca salía un tarareo riente. Arthur lo sostuvo una vez más. Ese hombre no era su tipo, físicamente. Muy alto, muy anguloso, muy treintón, la barba... el cabello largo. No le gustaban los de su edad ni los mayores, pero de alguna manera cuando François cantaba su música a su manera parecía no tener edad, se volvía un adolescente. Al parecer cuando estaba conmovido por algo tambièn volvía a ese estado. No recordaba haber visto a alguien tan afectado por una pelìcula en mucho tiempo. Menos a un hombre ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de un hombre para dejarse poseer por sus emociones de tal manera? ¿Qué le hacía creer que podía darse el lujo de hacerlo?

Pero así estaban todos. Lovino dejaba tu gotear su alma, que se fuera a chorros incluso en cada nota salida de la trompeta, lo mismo Gilbert que no tenía más ojos que para sus teclas en ese momento y Feliciano que seguro se estaba haciendo daño por la manera en que tocaba la batería con tanta fuerza y rapidez.

Alfred más allá, rodeaba con una de sus manos la estrecha cintura de Selene, la acercaba, la dejaba ir y el frufrú de la falda de la mulata parecía unirse a la orquesta. Hasta daba la impresión que el norteamericano seguía en realidad ese ritmo y no los golpes de percusión de Feliciano. La morena veía su moño desvanecerse ante el ritmo vertiginoso pero aunque se le hubieran caído los músculos a legajos no se habría detenido. No podía ser menos. Esto que había entre ella y Alfred era una guerra. No podía dejarse vencer en la pista de baile por un chico blanco, de buena familia y de estudios en conservatorio, porque ella era el jazz de la calle. Intento alejarse y en la mano que dejó estirada él la jaló hacia sí solo para alzarla en volandas y darle una vuelta que sacó más de un aplauso.

-Creo que mi querido Gilbert ha perdido esta batalla – comentó Antonia risueña, como si estuviera hablando de una novela de folletín y no de la vida sentimental de sus amigos.

Entonces Arthur, al unir todas las piezas de este panal de ritmos, descubrió la gran diferencia entre este grupo de individuos y él. Ellos preferían vivir los días , hacer la historia, latir el corazón y sangrar la vida. Arthur, en cambio, observa los días, escribe la historia, mide los latidos y recoge las manchas de sangre para escribir sus registros e interpretaciones.

Dicen por ahí muy sabiamente, _Ignorance is a blessing_ (4). Y seguro así era, por que si ellos supieran lo cerca que estaban los demonios de este de Europa de invadir su paraíso terrenal, entonces no podrían tañir sus melodías con tantas ganas.

O tal vez si. Cantarían ahí en medio de la fatalidad, como los mirlos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(1) En este punto de la historia recomiendo poner en youtube Duke Ellington Take the A train (Ella Fitzgerald) es una locura, la mina se la pasa improvisando más de nueve minutos en medio de aplausos y risas.

(2) La canción"Le mer" que canta François y "Somewhere beyond the sea" son la misma, pero la segunda es la traducción de la primera y es mucho más movida. La versión de Michael Bublé es muy buena y me imagino que François tiene esa voz. La versión de Bobby Darin, de todos modos, es la canónica.

(3) Escuchar Louis Armstrong & Duke Ellington "It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing) En esta versión se aprecian los instrumentos que nombré, aunque insisito, para mì François tiene la voz del señor Bublé.

(4) Dicho que usan los hablantes de inglés, significa "La ignorancia es una bendición"

El título se llama así por la canción con el mismo nombre, también cantada por Ella Fitzgerald, canon del jazz y el swing. La expresión 'got the swing' es como 'tener la onda' , entonces la canción sería como "No vale de nada si no tiene la onda" o sea, el ritmo, el swing jazzero negro. Y bueno no solo me refiero a eso.


	2. Bewitched bothered and bewildered

**Nota: **Hola queridos lectores invisibles y mudos. Acá va el segundo capi, es medio triste, acá se arma todo... les advierto y todo va rapido porque esto originalmente iba a ser un oneshot, pero se estaba alrgando así que con mi colaboradora July decidimos que era mejor hacerlo en más. Son 4 capis en total. Pa que se apronten.

Gracias a July por editar fruks aunque no es lo suyo, y mención honrosa a la bruja espantosa de la Tari (insulto con amor) que me frukerizó.

Amor y paz para todos

* * *

**II. Bewitched bothered and bewildered**

_¿Qué es el amor si le quitan las espinas?_ (Massimo Taparelli)

François al oler el humo de su amante comenzó agitar su brazo molesto, con un gesto de asco. No es que detestara tanto el cigarrillo. De hecho él mismo había sido un fumador bastante empedernido algunos años atrás, pero ahora que su voz era su fuente de trabajo, por fin, no podía simplemente hacerle ese daño. El olor del vicio de Arthur lo perseguía y lo provocaba innecesariamente.

-No te hagas el delicado ahora – se burló Arthur lanzando el humo en su dirección a propósito.

-A diferencia tuya, habemos algunos con respeto a nuestro cuerpo – se quejó el francés levantándose a recoger su ropa para llevarla al baño. Estaba por amanecer y no podía nada más quedarse ahí exponiéndolos a los dos al escarnio.

-Pues déjame decirte que dejas que tu cuerpo sea usado en cosas bastante indignas... digo, para ser alguien que dice respetarlo tanto.

El cantante lo observó con rencor, pero prontamente recordó su prisa llevando su desnudez al baño. Se dió una ducha rápida tratando de contener el volumen de su tarareo. Se vistió, buscó algo con qué perfumarse el rostro sin éxito. Obvio, qué iba a saber este animal de perfumarse. Se arregló la melena rubia con los dedos y salió casi levitando hacia el cuarto.

-Soy hermoso de nuevo – anunció recibiendo solo un gruñido como respuesta.

-Como sea, échate a volar, súbete a un arcoíris o lo que sea que hagan las hadas de baja clase como tú.

-Te veo luego – finalizó François saliendo de la habitación. Al adentrarse por las calles parisinas el color del alba le bañó el rostro.

Se sintió feliz por primera vez en cinco años.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El historiador inglés terminó su cátedra a las seis de la tarde de ese día. Fue a cenar en un local pequeño donde servían un fish and chips bastante decente – para ser hecho por un francés y faltarle vinagre – lo comió leyendo el periódico, marcando los antecedentes que consideró importantes sobre el conflicto bélico actual y lo guardó ceremoniosamente estirado en su portafolio. Vio la hora y comenzó a caminar hacia el pub donde se encontraba con ese grupo de personas innecesariamente cercanas.

Justo antes de cruzar el Pont au Change se encontró con Alfred, que parecía ser hercúleamente fuerte, como para caminar con su contrabajo a cuestas en esa enorme y aparatosa funda.

-Good evening – saludó el británico. El norteamericano se volvió a él con un gesto distraído que mudó inmediatamente en una sonrisa entusiasta.

-¡Hola, Artie!

Si el chiquillo hubiera sido uno de los estudiantes de su facultad, lo habría corregido inmediatamente, pero no lo era. Era un burguesito de 20 años, que vivía feliz con sus ideales, su música, su bohemia alma distraída y el dinero de su padre que parecía no tener fin ¿Qué hacía con todo el dinero que ahorraba? Porque claramente la pensión que se ha arrendado cerca del barrio rojo le deja bastante excedentes. Si le preguntaban, Alfred hubiera respondido lo mismo que el resto de sus amigos: que todo lo que ahorraban es para poder irse a la tierra prometida.

-¿Has visto a Fran? - Le pregunta el chiquillo de pronto sacando totalmente de su centro al historiador. - Selene me dijo que a lo mejor tú lo habías visto hoy, no sé por qué cree eso...

-No lo he visto desde que salimos del pub anoche – aseveró el inglés. Lo cual era en parte cierto. No había que especificar la hora ni las circunstancias en que terminó esa velada.

-Ow... yo quería decirle que me trajera mis discos de Duke Ellington, es una lata que me estén sacando los discos de mi casa todo el tiempo, a veces no sé ni quien los tiene.

-Tal vez deberías ordenarlos en un inventario, como un sistema de biblioteca, les pones un número o un código y tiene la base de datos en una lista, así si se quieren llevar un disco llevas registro de quien lo tiene y sabrías cuantos tienes en verdad.

-¡Oh, Artie, eso es una buena idea! ¿Sabes hacer eso? ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacerlo?

-Claro, acordemos una tarde.

En este punto ya habían llegado al pub, ahí estaban los Vargas, al lado de Lovino se sentaba Antonia, luego Gilbert y a su lado Selene que le estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo. Alfred atravesó casi atropelladamente el salón para ir donde sus amigos y reclamar la otra silla al lado de la mulata. Arthur se sentó al lado de Feliciano que comenzó a hablar animadamente de la cantante inglesa, Vera Lynn, preguntándole si le gustaba.

-No sé mucho de música popular la verdad – reconoció Arthur sintiéndose como un bicho en una mesa llena de músicos.

-Veee~, no te preocupes ya vas a aprender, yo tampoco sabía nada, mi fratello me enseñó a tocar la batería y a escuchar a Glenn Miller, ¿Conoces a Glenn Miller? - el inglés negó con la cabeza – es el que compuso está canción – El italiano comenzó a tararear 'Moonlight Serenade'. Alfred se aprovechó del pánico y tomó la mano de la mulata imitando que sus dedos bailaban un lento sobre la mesa al tiempo que le decía algo en voz muy baja. Selene comenzó a colorearse, era difícil saberlo al ser tan morena. Gilbert probablemente lo interpretó así y decidió darles privacidad, se volviéndose donde estaba su amiga Antonia dando cátedra sobre los surrealistas. Lovino de pintura no entendía mucho pero asentía a todo lo que ella decía, medio atontado.

-Podría estar Franny, cuando canta lentos le salen tan bonitos – suspiró Selene. Pero el francés no llegó hasta las 11 de la noche, después de salir del restaurante. Inmediatamente Alfred se acercó a él a decirle algo en un rincón, el cantante asintió y cuando el norteamericano le mostró unos billetes el francés hizo un gesto de rechazo, palmoteándole el hombro con una sonrisa. Luego de esta interacción que pasó desapercibida para el resto del grupo, el cantante se sentó al lado del historiador.

-Buenas noches – saludó cortésmente. Arthur al verlo, de inmediato se sintió tenso. La banda de músicos de turno se bajó del escenario y entonces era el turno de Lovino, Feliciano, Gilbert, Selene y Alfred de tocar swing. Antonia fue llamada a la mesa de unas amigas de su taller de pintura y la mirada atenta de su novio la siguió para vigilar su compañía. Los beats de la melodía bailable invadieron el salón y la gente se puso de pie casi espontáneamente.

-Es la hora del frenesí, justo antes de la hora del romance – comentó François de la nada, para entablar una conversación. Arthur se sintió molesto ahora. Le molestaba que se pusiera en ese modo romántico justo cuando los dejaban solos en la mesa. Le irritaba ese tono soñador con que quería teñir su realidad.

- Es totalmente innecesario que te pongas cursi conmigo – le contestó el inglés casi ladrando.

- ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? – le contestó el francés.

Se observaron con una mezcla de desprecio y deseo contenido pero luego llevaron la vista al escenario. Pasó un minuto completo de indiferencia antes de que Arthur volviera a abrir la boca.

-No estoy a la defensiva, no necesito defenderme de tí, eres insignificante.

François se retorció en su lugar. Eso había sido algo bastante rudo para decirle al hombre con quien se acostaba, pero si la rana era un sensible de mierda era problema suyo.

-No decías eso anoche, no entiendo qué te hace afirmar algo tan agresivo así nada más – se defendió el galo. El británico se volvió hacia él, todo chispas en sus ojos verdes y escupió.

-Pasa que eres la persona más inútil y más volátil que he conocido, trabajas cantando por una miseria, no tienes casa, te gastas tus pocos pesos en ropas, perfumes y discos... perdóname si me siento superior a tí.

-No tienes idea, no tienes derecho a cuestionarme así.

-Encima de todo, haces favores regalando serenatas a quien te lo pida ¿Lo haces para sentirte mejor contigo mismo? ¿Has pensado en lo que estás haciendo con tu vida y por qué lo haces? Creo que si tu voz es tu único medio de sustento y lo único bueno que tienes deberías tratar de sacarle más provecho económico...

Sonaron unos aplausos y entonces Alfred llamó a François con señas. El galo se puso de pie con los ojos aguados y se dirigió a hacer lo suyo. Se llevó un pañuelo al rostro antes de subirse al escenario. Acompañado solo del piano de Gilbert comenzó a interpretar una melodía extremadamente suave. Alfred invitó a Selene a la pista y ella con un gesto radiante lo siguió. Fue cosa de que se escuchara la voz sedosa del francés, para que cayera un aire de nubes en la sala que, probablemente, llevó a la mulata a abrazar aún más al norteamericano.

-"Give me a kiss to build a dream on, and my imagination will thrive upon that kiss"

Arthur cree que hay algo muy patético en la forma que este tipo tiene de vivir sus ansias de amor a partir de las historias de sus amigos y en la forma en la que se emociona y canta casi al borde de las lagrimas. No es digno y no es de hombre. Y ojo que el también es un desviado, pero al menos su dignidad como ser humano está intacta ¿Sabrá François lo que es la dignidad?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Lo que pasa es que estás tan necesitado de amor que vives a través de los romances de otros, pero a la larga estás igual de patéticamente solo de lo que estabas al empezar el día... no tienes vida propia, das pena"

Eso le había dicho Arthur luego de una sesión de sexo en que Francis quiso besarle en la boca de un modo más tierno del recomendado. No sabe ni por qué sigue estando con él de esta manera. Lo que debería hacer es dejar de ceder ante él, buscarse otros amantes – como lo hacía antes - y exponerlo ante sus amigos como la escoria de ser humano que es.

El espejo del baño de la pensión le devuelve una imagen pálida y enfermiza. Ha bajado de peso y las ojeras que hacen juego con sus apagados ojos azules lo hacen ver aún más miserable. Las noches de insomnio no le ayudan en nada. A veces despierta entre sobresaltos escuchando la voz insultante de Arthur, con taquicardias y aún peor, a veces se descubre extrañando sus manos rudas, sus caricias salvajes y la forma intrépida en que le corrompe.

¿Por qué es amable con todo el mundo menos con él? ¡Hasta con Alfred y Gilbert es amable! Y esos mocosos sí que tienen un don natural para exasperar a la gente con sus risotadas y sus correteos adolescentes. Incluso con Lovino, que tiene una constante cara de culo en la faz, Arthur es cortés y caballeroso. Para que hablar de sus modales con las mujeres y con Feliciano incapaz de matar una mosca. Por supuesto, para él, que es de quien saca mayor beneficio, solo desdenes y cuchilladas verbales.

-Ya está... desde mañana no le hablas y punto, no lo necesitas, ni siquiera le contestas el saludo.

Y eso hace. Juega a ser indiferente y a no querer. Como todos los días, el grupo acude mismo salón de siempre, en la misma mesa, con la misma música, y casi la misma gente. Los temas de conversación varían entre las obras nuevas de Lorca, las exposiciones de Dalí, la película de Jean Cocteau. Francis da su opinión sobre el guión y los efectos sonoros demostrando que no es solo un cantante de cuarta sin mundo. Arthur no se entera, se enfrasca en una discusión con Lovino sobre el avance fascista en Italia. No parece – para variar- interesado en discusiones estéticas lo que, una vez más, le demuestra al francés que ellos no tienen nada que ver. Que son dos mundos distintos, estructuras mentales distintas. Hasta pareciera que estuvieran hechos de materia distinta en todo.

"Tienes que aprender a alejarte de la gente que no te hace bien... te trata como basura y parece que ni se da por aludido del dolor ajeno, es un egoísta... una mala persona, su visión pragmática del mundo es miserable, no merece mis desvelos, ni mis nauseas, ni mis jaquecas..."

Cuando van saliendo del local y sus amigos toman taxis o caminan en direcciones a sus casas. François nota que Arthur sigue caminando a su lado.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo? - pregunta. Él también puede jugar a ser rudo, descortés y miserable. Claro que a diferencia de mucha gente, cuando lo hace le duele más a él, porque esto de atacar no es propio de su naturaleza. Arthur en cambio parece regodearse lanzando dardos y también recibiéndolos. Nunca había visto a una persona que amara tanto el conflicto. No lo entendía en especial porque él era del tipo de persona que prefería evitarlos.

-No se me ha perdido nada, aunque ciertamente espero encontrar algo – contesta el inglés pasado la palma de su mano invasivamente por la espalda del galo. Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal del cantante, podría suspirar solo porque es hedonista y masoquista al mismo tiempo. Si el dolor, la confusión y los desvelos que Arthur le trae, le provocan este placer entonces puede que realmente esté jodido y sea un patético como el muy maldito dice.

- Aquí no lo vas a encontrar – espeta el francés, no muy convencido.

-Oh, la resistencia... ya sabes cómo me gustan las cosas difíciles... podrías haber intentado esta estrategia un poco antes para hacerlo más interesante.

-¡No es una estrategia!

-Mentiroso... si te mueres de ganas de venirte conmigo – y esto último tiene doble sentido. Ambos lo saben. Arthur sonríe como quien ha dicho el chiste más ingenioso del mundo y François le da la espalda y sigue caminando hacia su pensión. Los pasos del historiador se escuchan tras los suyos acechantes y cuando llega finalmente al viejo edificio, pegado a su espalda está el depredador. Y François sabe que debe golpearlo. Que es lo que cualquier persona con un mínimo de dignidad haría. Pero igualmente, al abrir la puerta de calle, no le impide la entrada, incluso le hace espacio. Suben las escaleras en silencio, abren la puerta de la habitación y entran así, a tientas. François conoce bien el espacio reducido y se mueve seguido por el inglés que está agarrado de sus hombros para no tropezar.

El catre de François no es para nada como la cómoda cama del departamento del inglés. Arthur se burlaría probablemente de esto si no tuviera la necesidad tan atravesada en la boca. El historiador le toma el rostro con delicadeza – una muy fingida – y le planta un beso húmedo y lento en los labios, desciende a su cuello con la misma parsimonia, François suelta unas vocales, algo casi melódico. El británico utiliza sus artimañas persuasivas acariciando el punto favorito del cantante: su ego.

-Your voice is so beautiful, so musical... - y se lo dice en inglés. En el idioma de Louis, de Duke Ellington, de Ella. El francés reconoce la treta rastrera detrás de eso, pero no puede evitar ronronear de contento, abrir sus brazos y recibirle, finalmente. Arthur reconoce en el abrazo la aceptación y entonces lleva una de sus manos a los pantalones.

François, si hubiera sido aún más patético, le hubiera pedido lo impensable "Dime que me quieres... dime que no soy el sustituto de alguien más... dime que no te conformas conmigo solo porque soy accesible... dime que soy importante... dime que no te vas a alejar de mí como lo hicieron los otros". Es una suerte que su patetismo tenga límites.

Igualmente, como siempre, después del placer, de los fluidos y de los descansos vino el momento de la bestia. Arthur se levantó a las cuatro de la mañana, recogió su ropa, se vistió a la carrera y cuando el cantante le preguntó en un tono amable - ¿Por qué tanta prisa, _cher_? - él invitado solo volvió su rostro rígido de ojos verdes impregnados en sadismo y le respondió.

– Por que a diferencia tuya yo tengo un trabajo de verdad, no me basta con evadirme en la música-

las palabras se incrustaron en el francés exitosamente, pero aún así emitió una frase, sin intenciones de atacar, solo de defenderse.

-La música no es mi evasión, es mi trabajo, es mi objetivo de vida...

-¡Por favor! - gruñó el historiador - ¡Madura ya!, Eso de juntar dinero para irte a cantar al otro lado del mundo es ridículo, un hombre de tu edad debería estarse preocupando de comprarse una casa y juntar dinero para su vejez.

-Un hombre de mi edad...

-Sí, un hombre de treinta y cinco años de edad.

Y con eso, Arthur se fue de improviso, seguido de sus iras y dejando a François solo con algunos de sus demonios y sus treinta y cinco años de edad.

La herida interna le sangraba aún por la mañana y casi la vio reflejada en el espejo, en sus ojos opacos e hinchados de llantos, su palidez, sus ojeras, sus taquicardias, sus fatigas, su falta de apetito.

-Estoy enfermo – concluyó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Las noches de París parecen tener melodías y luces de colores. A Alfred al menos así le parece mientras se siente el rey del mundo caminando por la Rue du Petit Pont, justo antes de cruzar al otro lado del cena para dirigirse a tomar un taxi e ir a dejarla a su casa. Mira sus dedos entrelazados con los de su nueva novia, de colores tan distintos y se le hace el contraste más fascinante. Sabe que es muy pronto para fantasear con cómo se vería el contraste entre el cuerpo desnudo de ella y el suyo, pero es un hombre, y ella es demasiado bella como para que la idea no le cruce la cabeza. La gente se da vuelta a mirarlos. No porque sea raro ver un rubio o ver una negra por la calle, sino porque ver al rubio _y_ la negra. Con ese conector copulativo entre medio.

Gilbert, más atrás con Antonia y los Vargas, se alegra por ellos. Después de todo, siempre Alfred la quiso más, desde que la vio cruzar el salón por primera vez hace quince meses. Lo suyo como mucho era un capricho ¿Qué mejor que la mujer a la que tanto había admirado en este último año se quedara con su mejor amigo?

-Nosotros nos vamos en este – anunció Alfred abriendo la puerta de un vehículo negro, con su optimismo, y con el orgullo de ir de la mano de su pareja.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-No llegues tarde al ensayo – le gritó el norteamericano antes de que el auto partiera, pasando el brazo por los hombros de la mulata.

-¡El asombroso yo nunca llega tarde! - gritó el albino al vehículo antes. Luego emprendió la caminata al lado de Feliciano ahora siguiendo a Lovino y Antonia que levitaban en su propia burbuja de romance.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una de las primeras cosas que desordenó la rutina en el restaurante de Vash Zwingli fue la distracción absoluta del cantante que cambiaba las letras a cada rato, lo que ponía de pésimo humor a Roderich y que por ello lo perseguía diciéndole en tono imperativo: Despídelo, contratemos a alguien del conservatorio, este tipo está arruinando todos mis actos.

Pero no lo hizo. Una porque no tenía tiempo de preocuparse encima del número artístico del local y segundo porque Vash no estaba muy de acuerdo con seguirle todos los caprichos a Roderich; después no había quien lo detuviera en su circo de demandas. Por si fuera poco, algunos de sus empleados – unos cuantos meseros y el violinista - habían comenzado a faltar.

Los judíos estaban ya escondiéndose. Para nadie era un secreto que el avance de los alemanes era inminente, estaban ya en el noreste de Francia, que estaban asentados en Bélgica y que iban a llegar a París. La gente estaba abasteciéndose de cosas, resguardándose. La vida nocturna se estaba apagando, no de golpe, pero para un locatario como él, el golpe financiero era evidente en sus libros de cuentas. Al menos su clientela de la tarde se mantenía intacta.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El historiador que bebía su té con galletas religiosamente en la cafetería que estaba al frente de Shakespeare & Co. todas las tardes, siempre en la mesa junto a la ventana, no miraba hacia afuera como otras veces para examinar el fluir de la cuidad. Normalmente gustaba de poner sus ojos en los transeúntes, sus rostros, sus acciones, sus ropas, la forma en que se relacionaban o no se relacionaban. Estaba atento en el modo en que el panadero hablaba con la señora, en que la gente corría tras el tranvía. El flujo del caos urbano de París, musical, colorido; tan igual y tan distinto al de Londres. Le gustaba cerrar los ojos e imaginarse como serían las cosas hace unos sesenta años atrás. Los vestidos aparatosos de las mujeres, los trajes de Dandy de los hombres, los cascos de los caballos azotando el fango del macadam. Las cosas no cambiaban mucho. Hace sesenta años la gente no imaginaba que iba a estallar una gran guerra en Europa a comienzos del nuevo siglo. Ahora la gente igualmente andaba por sus negocios, trabajos, paseos sin sospechar que el horror venía en camino a estallarles a las puertas de sus casas, de sus fiestas y sus andares. Pero ahora el historiador no observaba la vida. Veía sus fuentes, estos documentos que en unos años más serían el testimonio de la desgracia. Arthur pegaba un sorbo a su té ya frío mientras tenía la atención fija en el periódico, haciendo marcas, tomando notas.

Estuvo elaborando un registro estudiado de la presa en su cuaderno por meses. Un punteo del avance alemán, de sus movimientos y de los movimientos de los aliados. Él sabía que la derrota francesa era cosa de tiempo, así que no estaba tan alarmado ni sorprendido como ese grupo de bohemios ociosos cuando anunciaron por la radio, el 10 de junio de 1946, que el gobierno francés había decidido abandonar Paris. Los alemanes avanzaban a la capital y Alfred comenzaba a hablar enardecidamente sobre lo preocupante que era esto, por su compañero de conservatorio – Toris, que es judío – y por Selene, cuya raza podría resultar indeseable para los nazis. Ella le había instado a calmarse pero él había resuelto.

-No podemos nada más quedarnos acá esperando lo peor, hay que diseñar una estrategia, van a perseguir a muchos de nuestros amigos... Sel, no puedes vivir en tu barrio, está lleno de negros, inmigrantes, judíos... es el primer lugar que van a atacar...

-¡Americano, cazzo! - Vociferó Lovino dando un golpe a la mesa - ¡Qué haces hablando de estrategia! ¡Lo que hay que hacer es largarse de acá! ¡Volar a New Orleans de una vez!

-Aún no alcanza para que nos vayamos todos... - reconoció Alfred sintiéndose miserable. Se supone que él debería tener ya el dinero listo. No entendía... si se estaba apretando tanto el cinturón – Podemos mandar a algunos de nosotros afuera, Selene se debe ir... que se vaya con Lovino y Antonia, los demás podemos esperar...

-¡No! ¡Nos vamos todos juntos o no se va nadie! - resolvió la mulata con el miedo bailando en su voz.

-Selene se puede venir a mi departamento – Propuso Arthur con ese tono que usaba para darles indicaciones a sus estudiantes - mi barrio es bueno, viven solo viejos, académicos y jubilados de la armada... no van a ir a molestarnos allí.

Y pareció la idea más sensata. Más porque a estas alturas ya el británico era considerado un miembro oficial de la pandilla. No era un secreto que no tenía interés por las mujeres, ni su relación con Francis. Aunque claro, todo tácito. Al siguiente día ya estaban empacando cosas para la mudanza y así la muchacha, que hasta entonces había vivido sola en una residencial de la periferia, se estableció con el historiador, justo una semana antes de que los primeros alemanes comenzaran a desfilar por París.

Alfred tampoco perdió el tiempo. Encontró a su compañero Toris finalmente. Lo buscó en el mismísimo barrio judío, pronto a ser allanado y le invitó sin pensarlo. -Tengo un espacio en el ático... no es muy grande, pero si traen pocas cosas y no meten ruido, tú, tu madre y tu hermano se pueden quedar allí. Los Lorinaitis tampoco lo pensaron mucho, era eso o verse obligados a marcar sus casas, sus ropas, a ellos mismos como si fuesen ganado o peor aún, ser llevados a Auschwitz sin mayor preámbulo.

Así fue como habían empezado las rutinas silenciosas. Así, como cucarachas, los escondidos por diferentes razones se encogían en los pequeños espacios que les habían concedido por caridad, jugando a no existir mientras su estadía se transformaba en una bomba de tiempo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Somos maricas – soltó de pronto una tarde François apuntando lo obvio. Arthur frunció el ceño ante la palabra mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Has descubierto el agua tibia – comentó el británico. Odiaba hablar de su sexualidad, odiaba nombrarla, pronunciarla, darle nombre y hacerla existente. Él solo se la repetía en su fuero interno sin mayores eufemismos "Sodomita... sodomita... pecador... delincuente"

-No entiendes, nos van a perseguir.

-No nos van a perseguir porque no saben.

-No deberíamos seguir viéndonos de esta manera, es muy peligroso.

¿Qué se creía este de pronto con un ataque de cordura? Arthur lo sabía, pero eso le correspondía decirlo a él, no al artista irracional con aires de romance decimonónico.

-Creo que nunca habíamos estado tan de acuerdo con algo – sostuvo – Esta es la última vez que me tocas – y dicha la sentencia se aventuró a la calle. Los perros ladraban furiosamente llenando el aire de gruñidos y fauces dentadas. El aire de dictadura le inundó las fosas nasales y le vinieron unas súbitas ganas de vomitar.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

François Bonnefoy podía soportar muchas cosas. Las órdenes Roderich, su precario estilo de vida, la cara de cartón constante de Zwingli, los desdenes de Arthur, el riesgo que estaban corriendo sus mejores amigos y hasta – en un día normal - había podido soportar la presión de estar cantando en un restaurante snob lleno de oficiales alemanes. Pero todo junto en una semana era demasiado. Así que en un arranque total irracionalidad lo único que entendió es que su vida se estaba volviendo demasiado insoportable como para que encima su habitual audiencia de media tarde - que antes eran familias y grupos de amigos que reían - ahora fueran estos perros. De sus díscolos labios solo se escapa un sonsonete que nada tiene que ver con la melodía que Roderich ha comenzado a interpretar.

- _Sing_, _sing_, _sing_, _sing..._everybody start to sing like dee dee dee, bah bah bah dah. Now you're singin' with a swing – El cantante ha comenzado a hacer chispear los dedos y hasta se mueve un poco más de lo debido imitando los golpes de Feliciano en la percusión con la suela de sus zapatos. Solo el estruendo de las manos de Roderich al golpear las teclas del piano lo sacan de su ensimismamiento musical.

La hilera de rostros rígidos y pálidos le observan como si en vez de cantar la música de la vida les hubiera mostrado sus partes íntimas y lanzado excremento. Vash, guardando la compostura adecuada para las circunstancias le ordena:- ¡Bájate ahora mismo de mi escenario, Bonnefoy! Y no vuelvas nunca más...

François no sabe hasta qué punto su jefe está orgulloso de lo que hace. No sabe si Zwingli a estas alturas piensa en otra cosa que en su bienestar y en el dinero. No entiende como alguien puede simplemente decidir no tomar partes en el asunto y dejar que las cosas pasen alrededor de él con esa estoica neutralidad. El cantante le dedica el desprecio más dramático que puede antes de salir por el medio del pasillo, pensando ingenuamente que su desplante iba a salirle barato. Comprendió que no, al ser seguido por dos uniformados de los que estaban adentro. Uno lo agarra de cada brazo y lo encaminan a la puerta y luego al de la izquierda del local y le dicen:

-Si quieres actuar como negro, serás tratado como un negro.

Nada más con esa simple consigna le asestan un puñetazo en la nariz que suena como cristales molidos. François, desacostumbrado a la violencia y al dolor, grita con ese tono de tenor, agudo, antes de caer al piso, donde es pateado unas cuantas veces, que parecen cientos.

- A ver si te gusta ser negro ahora – escupe uno en el francés más belicoso que el galo ha escuchado en su vida.

Pasan varios minutos en que el cantante no sabe si lo que acaba de pasar es real o parte de sus tragedias mentales. Finalmente decide ponerse de pie para buscar un taxi que lo lleve a su casa. Asume que su aspecto no debe ser el más presentable al notar que ningún vehículo le para. Camina por los barrios burgueses sintiéndose más ajeno que nunca."Así va a ser mi vida... morir a los treinta y cinco años de edad solo, en la ciudad de las luces... con aguacero y la tragedia golpeándome los huesos con las zarpas de los perros rabiosos... el telón va bajando y luego el ramo de flores, los aplausos... me gustan tanto los aplausos..."

-Oye, Rana que diantres haces botado en este lado de la ciudad... Nunca te has visto más mendigo que ahora – La voz de Arthur se coló en los pensamientos del galo que sin querer asumir la realidad siguió pensando. "Encima esta bestia siguiéndome hasta mi muerte ¿Es que acaso vas a ir hasta el más allá a atormentarme? Yo pensé que solo en la tierra se podía estar tan enfermo... me seguirá robando el sueño y el apetito por los siglos de los siglos..."

-... ¿me escuchas? Te han hecho mierda... no te puedo dejar acá ¡Maldición! - el historiador lo toma por los hombros sintiendo el quejido del francés que recién ha caído en cuenta.

-Arthur...

-Al menos ya no desvarías – El inglés camina como puede, sirviendo de apoyo al magullado cantante, las dos cuadras que quedan hacia su departamento. Sube los tres pisos haciendo pausas, maldiciendo, gritando.- ¡Vamos, esfuérzate un poco que no eres una pluma!

Selene ha sido ordenada a no meter ruido, al escuchar abrirse la puerta se esconde en forma automática en el mueble de la alacena hasta que el historiador confirma su presencia con un silbido. La mulata sale sigilosamente y debe reprimir un grito al ver a sus amigos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? - susurra en una exclamación casi muda.

-Lo han golpeado... se ha caído, intentó volar de un edificio... ¡Qué sé yo! Tal vez intentó matarse.

François no dice nada. No da mayores explicaciones mientras Arthur, con toda la delicadeza que puede – que no es mucha – le limpia el rostro y le toca el tabique nasal.

-Te han roto la nariz – le comunica a bocajarro.

-¡Oh dios!, como voy a cantar ahora, mi voz se verá alterada por esto...- se queja el francés por primera vez desde que ha entrado al edificio.

-No te preocupes, mañana vas a un doctor no creo que afecte demasiado – le consuela la mulata con un hilillo de voz.

-La nariz sirve también para coger el oxígeno que nos permite vivir... se los recuerdo – Arthur afirma con un dejo sardónico en la voz- Ustedes dos tienen el orden de prioridades más extraño que he visto en mi vida.

-Bueno, al menos ahora reconoces que no soy solo yo, todos en el grupo somos así – le recuerda François.

-Lo que no significa que esté de acuerdo.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué solo me atacas a mí?

-Oigan... no es el momento para esto – les reprendió la muchacha sentándose al lado de su amigo herido- Oh, cariño... tu rostro... - El francés pone una cara de ponerse a llorar, seguro pensando en la ruina de su hermosura. Selene pregunta con el tono más maternal que puede - ¿Qué te hicieron?

Entonces el testimonio cortado y orgulloso de su hazaña comienza a salir de su boca. Ya que andaba con tragedia encima ¿Por qué no volverla un poema épico?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran las once de la noche. Alfred dormía un sueño inquieto. No había trasnoches en el club. No había jazz resonando en las calles. No podía caminar con su novia de la mano, no podía verla para no exponerla al peligro. No podía tampoco darse el lujo de caer plácidamente y bajar la guardia cuando había algunos que dependían de él.

Escuchó por eso como subían los escalones que daban al quinto piso del viejo edificio. Estuvo de pie y en guardia antes que derribaran la puerta de una patada. Cinco hombres uniformados, con la esvástica en el brazo le miraron y el norteamericano en un francés muy marcado por su acento les dijo que no tenían derecho a invadir así su propiedad. Al menos eso era lo que su padre decía cuando venían indeseables a su casa en Conneticut.

Uno de los invasores escupió unas palabras en alemán, que el chico no entendió. Recibió un golpe en el estómago y otro en la cabeza. Derribado, entre el suelo y un soldado de plomo, no pudo evitar que abrieran bruscamente la portezuela del entretecho. Escuchó los gritos de miedo y a los hombres metiéndose en el escondrijo para sacar a sus protegidos como si fuera un zorro atacando un nido de ardillas. Escuchó los ruegos de Toris diciéndole que lo lleven a él, pero no a su madre que es una mujer vieja. Escuchó al muchacho menor, Feliks, diciendo que tenía mucho miedo, pero no pudo hacer nada.

No supo donde los llevaron, que los metieron a un camión para esconderlos luego en un galpón donde había casi un centenar de personas como ellos. Alfred solo supo que fue esposado y llevado a un calabozo de la policía local que ya no estaba bajo dominio de la policía francesa. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando los soldadillos de plomo se cansaron de golpearle y sus ojos ya estaban teñidos en sangre.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando el norteamericano recuperó a consciencia y se abrieron la puerta a sus dolores, sintiendo la magulladura en todos lados. Dentro de su ingenuidad, pensó que el daño no era tanto y que podría recuperarse, intentar una huida y posteriormente un rescate. No sabía que no podría caminar con normalidad, que tenían pensado no matarlo, sino simplemente dejarlo morir por traidor. No supo de las horas que pasaron, ni que era ya de día porque el viento se había llevado los algodones, los cielos azules, ni supo tampoco que los techos, rejillas y ladridos de perros le bordeaban por todos lados.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del otro día cuando los Lorinaitis fueron sacados del galpón en que los tuvieron apilados junto a otro montón de desafortunados para empujarlos sin gloria al tren que los llevaría a Auschwitz.

Eran las cuatro en sombra de la tarde.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota: si sé, se están preguntando qué carajo ha pasado acá si todo partió tan bonito. Pues muchas cosas. Creo que lo advertí con las últimas frases del capítulo anterior. Recuerden que son solo 4 capítulos, así que nos vemos en el próximo.

Para esta escena del final ocupé la retórica de un poema bastante conocido. Pero no diré cual, solo que es de García Lorca.

No sean mudos y comenten, sé que están ahí, los veo en mis stats xD


	3. Stormy weather

**Nota:** ¡Casi abandono! Pero odio abandonar proyectos, asó que dejo este y espero terminar el otro pronto. Gracias a Jules por ayudarme a editar.

* * *

**III. Stormy weather**

_Negra leche del alba te bebemos de noche  
te bebemos a mediodía _

_la muerte es un maestro venido de Alemania  
te bebemos en la tarde y la mañana bebemos y bebemos  
la muerte es un maestro venido de Alemania, sus ojos son azules  
te hiere con una bala de plomo con precisión te hiere_

(Paul Celán – Fuga de la muerte) (1)

Cuando el albino llega a buscar a su amigo luego de tres días sin saber de él y ve su departamento asolado, entonces confirma sus peores sospechas. Se asoma por el entretecho y ve el revoltijo y una viga partida. La puerta de la habitación parece forzada. "Scheiße" Exclama golpeando la madera de la puerta y luego sale corriendo para tomar el tranvía.

Al llegar al dúplex donde están los Vargas no tiene tiempo de sorprenderse por el hecho de que Antonia esté viviendo con ellos. Gilbert lucía aún más pálido de lo normal, la española pudo leer su ofuscación en su expresión desencajada.

-Alfred... lo han pillado, han jodido a Alfred

Feliciano da un sonoro jadeo de miedo y Antonia se lleva las manos al rostro horrorizada.

-Ragazzo cazzo! Ho detto! - Exclamó Lovino dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Oh dios... qué vamos a hacer... Gilbert, tenemos que hacer algo... Sel ¡Qué le vamos a decir a Selene! - Ante este último dicho de la española, el germano recordó una de las conversaciones que había tenido con el estadounidense al respecto.

_Caminaban por la calle mirando tras de sus hombros cada cinco minutos. Ellos eran caucásicos, no tenían nada que temer, pero Alfred sentía que algo había en sus rostros que los delataba. Era como si tuvieran la marca de Caín en sus frentes diciendo: Miren, nosotros estamos luchando contra ustedes fascistas de mierdas. Fue justo cuando se quedaron parados frente a la tienda de discos los Kupfer, viendo que estaba marcada con la estrella de David, algunos vidrios quebrados y claras señales de su ruina. Alfred apretó los puños en una doliente señal de impotencia y le dijo a su amigo sin mirarlo._

"_Si algo me pasa, prométeme que vas a cuidar a Selene y hacerla feliz"_

_Gilbert rió por semejante broma._

"_Estás demente si crees que ella se conformaría conmigo, soy muy grandioso, pero ella ya demostró su mal gusto"_

"_Es en serio Gilbert... you gotta promise me"_

"_Okay" afirmó en el tono más yankee que pudo, con el gruñido alemán impreso en su voz. Alfred estaba indignado con los germanos y el albino lo sabía. Pero sabía también que no era prejuicioso como para discriminarle solo por pertenecer a una raza. A la raza enemiga de su amada._

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No quería recurrir a él. No quería. Había renegado a su hermano desde el momento que se había enlistado en el ejército, pero qué más iba a hacer. Alfred era su mejor amigo, no podía dejarlo morir o nada más dejarlo estar sin saber que había hecho todo lo posible por rescatar algo de él. Aunque fuese su cadáver.

Antes de ir al departamento de Arthur pasa por el correo y escribe un telegrama a su hermano. "Llámame a este número 3765 en París, de 3 a 8". Apenas lo había enviado y la expectativa le carcomía ¿Y si Ludwig no podía hacer nada? ¡Tonterías! No podría aceptar un no por respuesta. En el camino a la casa del historiador ensayó todo tipo de explicaciones y maneras en que comunicarle a Selene la noticia. Tal vez sería mejor no decirle, pero tenía que decirle a François y a Arthur. Arthur siempre sabía qué hacer y tenía la cabeza más fría.

Le abre la puerta el francés. Luce bastante mejor que la última vez, al menos su cara ya no está amoratada y no camina como si se le estuvieran moliendo los huesos. Le ofrece asiento y una copa. Gilbert no puede evitar sonreírse por el modo en que parece haberse convertido en el ama de casa. Arthur le había dicho que apenas se repusiera lo iba a mandar de vuelta a su cuchitril pero en el fondo no tenía las agallas para hacerlo. El albino entonces pensó en el peligro al que se exponía el inglés siendo homosexual, manteniendo a su pareja en su casa y para más inri una negra. Era una suerte que los vecinos fueran momias octogenarias y respetables y que sus refugiados fuesen tan silenciosos.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunta el cantante con un tono preocupado, ambos sabían que no era normal que Gilbert rechazara una copa, fuese la hora que fuese.

-Es algo serio... ¿Selene está por ahí?

-No, escondida en el estudio de Arthur, vamos, dime...

-Se trata de Alfred – comenzó a susurrar Gilbert sin sospechar que este último mes sin poder ver a su novio, tenía a la mulata con el oído aguzado a la más mínima señal de su nombre, de su risa, incluso podría jurar conocer el ruido de sus pasos, esas zancadas seguras. Cuando el albino hubo terminado de relatar lo que vio en la pensión del estadounidense el grito de la mujer no se hizo esperar. François, dentro de su estupefacción se acercó a recogerla y a callarla, poniendo su mano en la boca, diciéndole que se calmase, que no se podían poner a suponer lo peor, que era muy pronto.

-¡Cómo es posible que yo abra la puerta para encontrarme con este escándalo! ¿Por qué no está guardada la escoba? - preguntó como una forma encriptada de decir ¿Qué hace esta mujer en medio de mi sala cuando alguien podría verla por desde el edificio de enfrente?

-Alfred ha sido pillado, no sabemos donde está ni qué ha pasado con él – Explicó François, sabiendo que eso no pondría al inglés en un ánimo más comprensivo.

-Déjenme ir a buscarle – exclamó ella liberándose del agarre del francés, se apresuró al estudio del historiador que partió tras ella. La muchacha ya había cogido su abrigo y su sombrero e iba con paso decidido hacia la sala.

-Pero, mujer ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Crees en serio que llegarás a la esquina con esa facha que te traes?

-Pues si les gusta bien, sino me meten un tiro y me llevan donde tienen a Alfred.

-A tí ni siquiera te van a tomar de prisionera ¿Qué no has oído lo que dicen de tu gente? Que "cualquier herero será abatido a disparos sin importar nada", "que Francia ha fallado al honor de Europa al dejarlos entrar y mezclarse con la gente", piensa... ¿Crees que llegaras muy lejos o que te llevarán donde Alfred en caso de pillarte?

-¡No me importa! - exclamó ella.

-_Mon dieu_, eres una persona horrible – exclamó el francés mirando al inglés con rencor mientras abrazaba a su amiga que parecía no tener fuerzas para estar en pie. Selene se agarró de su camisa llorar y con eso hubo terminado el berrinche del día. Pero hubo uno diario, así que Arthur había tomado la decisión de meter somníferos en su comida y mantenerla sedada para evitar que haga una locura.

Finalmente dos días después Gilbert recibe la noticia de su hermano. Ludwig, teniente del ejército alemán. Estaba en Bélgica y pese a que intuyó más o menos que esto se trataba de un lío, nunca esperó que Gilbert tuviera el atrevimiento de pedirle algo así. Se negó las primeras tres veces, pero entonces la voz siempre sonriente y chula de su hermano mayor se había derrumbado en una patética súplica. "Por favor... es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano, no puedes dejar que..." "Es su responsabilidad... en esta guerra hay normas y extranjero o francés, estando en Francia debe acatar las normas de quien esté al mando" "_Brüder, _nunca te he pedido nada... si me ayudas con esto nunca más te pediré nada, me voy a ir, no te daré jamás un problema"

El menor de los Wiellschmitdt suspiró abatido y solo dijo: "En la Concorde, pasado mañana". Gilbert esperó la cita con los intestinos anudados preguntándose si Alfred estaría vivo aún. Al ver llegar a su hermano a la plaza lo observó como si no lo reconociera, con su abrigo marcial, su porte guerrero, el cabello engominado y la expresión dura en el rostro. Gilbert esperó sinceramente que quedara algo del pequeño Lud al que había enseñado a andar en bicicleta cuando niños en el hogar de infancia en Pomerania.

En una mesa de una cafetería bastante ruidosa y concurrida, los hermanos se ubicaron en el centro. Ahí donde es más visible y se levanta menos sospecha. Gilbert volvió a rogarle sin que fuera realmente necesario, Ludwig venía decidido a hacer caso en la locura y lo hizo solo porque como él dijo entre discretos susurros.

-Yo soy lo que soy por amor a mi país, pero no justifico de ninguna manera el castigar a alguien que no lo merece, menos si es alguien por quien mi propio hermano está dispuesto a ponerse en riesgo- pero luego su tono de severidad agregó - Espero que sepas que es la primera y última vez que hago algo así por tí -

Gilbert asintió satisfecho mientras escuchaba el plan de su hermano menor. Fue como esas estrategias que urdían cuando pequeños para robar pastel de la cocina. Solo que bastante más sombrío. En vez de canicas para hacer resbalar al mayordomo, hablaron de barbitúricos, de una dosis tan alta que podría dejar totalmente anestesiado a quien la consumiese y bajarle la actividad cerebral y pulso hasta casi llevarlo a la muerte. Gilbert aceptó el riesgo. Si se les iba a la mano, al menos tendría un cuerpo que enterrar y un lugar donde Selene pudiera dejar sus flores.

El 20 de Junio de 1940, a las 21 horas. El Teniente Wiellschmidt era recibido respetuosamente por los soldados encargados de hacer guardia en la prisión. Le dijeron que no valía la pena que perdiera su tiempo allí, que solo era una cárcel de traidores cuyas horas estaban contadas. Ludwig respondió con la voz más seca que solo estaba supervisando y buscando el rostro de la foto que le mostró su hermano, de aquel chico que tocaba el contrabajo, buscó entre los bultos vivientes algo parecido. Lo encontró encogido y débil, con la mirada fija en la muralla, las señales de la fatiga en todos sus rasgos. En un ataque de falsa bravuconería el teniente se metió a la celda a 'examinarlo' y, escudado en su grande figura y aparatoso abrigo, le aplicó la dosis con una jeringuilla discreta en cualquier parte del muslo. La droga intramuscular no tardó mucho en hacer efecto.

A las 23 horas el centinela llevó una carreta de cuerpos a bodega trasera. No era necesario comprobar con exactitud los signos vitales de los prisioneros, bastaba con que estuvieran comatosos o lo suficientemente inconscientes, no es como que no se hubiesen enterrado vivos a un montón de perros y traidores.

Ludwig luego de vigilar los papeles y registros que tenían sus subordinados, avisó que se iría. Se coló por la puerta de la bodega y se enfrentó a la mismísima pudrición y el horror. Era esto, precisamente lo que nunca hubiera querido ver. Pensó, en un modo muy pesimista, que si en verdad había fuerzas reguladoras superiores o divinas, esto le costaría a Alemania un buen tiempo de oscuridad. Había pilas de bultos inertes, unas quince pestilencias, suciedades, yagas humanas que serían lanzadas a la basura al día siguiente y en un rincón, el maltrecho cuerpo del amigo de su hermano. Y así, como quien saca un montón de basura, estira un enorme saco de lona negra que ha traído doblado bajo la faja de su uniforme y lo envuelve sin mayor cuidado, porque esto de robar cadáveres puede convertirse en la ocasión que lo convierta a él mismo en uno.

Ahí mismo por la puerta trasera por donde se saca la basura echa al bulto en su Kübelwagen. Los perros ladran con insistencia, pero los otros confiados de su rango y sus medallas no van a ver que él pudiese estar haciendo algo inapropiado. Es imposible que el teniente Wiellschmidt tan ario, tan correcto, tan fiel pudiese hacer algo por deshonrar a su patria. La deshonra de su país viene de otros lugares, de su mismo corazón y ciertas acciones, piensa de pronto Ludwig sintiéndose, al hacerlo, más vende patrias que nunca.

Al llegar al lugar -callejón silencioso- de encuentro de su hermano y pasarle el bulto, Gilbert lo mira horrorizado. No se preguntan nada. El mayor solo lo mete al auto que ha rentado y sigue el resto del camino con el corazón desbocado. Si no se apura y no es discreto el mismo terminará metido en un maletero y en un saco. Los Vargas estuvieron esperando vigilando la puerta como si esta les fuera a explotar en la cara. No había ni un alma en la Rue Tholose, nadie fue testigo de los veinte segundos que tardaron en levantar el enorme bulto y meterlo a la residencia. Una vez dentro subieron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron.

No se decidían si descubrir o no el saco, nunca se sintieron tan cobardes. Pero dado que eran los hombres más fuertes, Lovino y Gilbert lo revelaron, finalmente: Alfred, doblado en la posición más extraña que han visto en un ser humano; magullado, inmóvil y pálido _como un muerto_. Lo recostaron en la cama de Feliciano y lo observaron unos minutos

-¿Respira?-

-Sí, su pecho se mueve-

-Yo creo que lo estás alucinando, mujer-

-Dio mio, esto es horrible-

-¡Esto es una ridiculez! Hay que llamar a un médico-

-¡No podemos llamar a un médico! ¡No podemos confiar así nada más en cualquiera!-

-No podemos dejarlo así, veee~, se va a morir, si es que ya no está muerto…-

-"No ha muerto... espera, _Scheiße_, ¿Alguien sabe tomar el pulso?-

Se les dio el amanecer en especulaciones; llegó el medio día. Antonia había arropado a su amigo norteamericano, le limpió como pudo las heridas. Sospechó que algo estaba mal con su pierna izquierda, por la forma extraña en que se doblaba su rodilla, sus manos lucían también magulladas y aunque le pareció que recuperaba color, era obvio que no mejoraba. Él único consuelo que quedaba era saber que no estaba del todo difunto, pero ¿Podría volver a vivir? "¡Este gringo de mierda se va a morir!" Exclamó Lovino frustrado y fue entonces como si lo hubieran invocado, porque finalmente el aludido abre sus ojos, o más bien mueve sus parpados, suelta un quejido y es todo lo que necesitan para saber que las cosas no están tan jodidas como creyeron.

-Voy a buscar a Belle – Dice Antonia poniéndose el abrigo – una amiga del taller, está haciendo un curso de enfermería… debe saber algo o conocer un médico que nos ayude.

Lovino no alcanza a detenerla o decirle que tenga cuidado. La española ya va escalera abajo y se interna por la calle. Los italianos miran a su amigo americano quejarse sin saber que hacer, Gilbert se ha sentado a mirarle tratando de descubrir algún punto bueno, alguna manera de ayudarle a mitigar el dolor. Una hora después Antonia llega con su amiga y otro hombre muy alto, con el cabello rubio puntiagudo, cara de pocos amigos y que apenas saluda con un seco "Hola".

-Estos son Belle y su hermano Govert, él es estudiante de medicina…- El mentado no la dejó terminar, se acercó al 'paciente' y luego de examinar sus lesiones dijo secamente.

-Tiene la rodilla dislocada, tres dedos fracturados, nada en las costillas… sospecho que tampoco ve muy bien, Oye chico, dime cuantos dedos ves – preguntó dirigiéndose a Alfred que lo observó como si no entendiera, apenas moviendo su cabeza – Govert bufó frustrado y agregó – Está desnutrido.

-No hemos logrado hacerlo comer – explicó Gilbert.

-¡Pues oblíguenle!, probablemente le duele mover la mandíbula, deberían intentar con algo líquido

- Toña ¿Puedes hacerle una sopa de verduras? Las más que puedas, ponle carne si puedes – recomendó Belle, la española se dirigió a la cocina y la otra mujer se acercó para comenzar a entablillar los dedos del muchacho. Govert hacía lo mismo con la pierna, examinó sus ojos y prometió volver a hacerle un examen porque podría estar perdiendo la visión. Belle intentó hacerlo hablar haciéndole muchas preguntas pero finalmente se rindió preguntándole al grupo de amigos.

-¿Saben si hay algo que pudiera sacarlo de este estado de animo? No creo que esté mudo, solo creo que no quiere hablar… vaya uno a saber lo que le hicieron-. Fue entonces que Antonia decidió salir nuevamente "Tiene que haber una forma de traer a Sel sin exponerla."

Al verla llegar, Arthur le dijo que era peligroso que se hubiera aventurado sola en la calle en tiempos como estos, pero al escuchar lo que pretendía al presentarse en su casa decidió que estaba loca.

-No he estado exponiéndome escondiendo a esta mujer y a este tipo acá para que decidas cometer la estupidez de sacarla y matarlas a ambas.

-Me importa poco lo que digas, quiero verlo, si está vivo tengo que estar donde él esté – resolvió Selene poniéndose de pie. Arthur la imitó, enfrentándola. Estos conflictos entre ellos dos se estaban volviendo frecuentes. Selene quería escapar a buscar a Alfred, Arthur se interponía entre ella y la puerta, François intentaba razonar en vano con ambos y terminaba siendo gritado por los dos.

-Ahora no podrás detenerme – anunció desafiante la mulata. El historiador gruñó intentando intimidarla y, nuevamente, François debió ponerse de pie para evitar que se matasen.

-Oigan, salir ahora es una locura, pero mañana en la noche podríamos intentar sacarte de acá – propuso a Antonia llamando la atención de los otros- con un poco de pintura de mimo, una peluca, sombrero… podría salir de casa sin problemas, subirse a un auto y luego entrar rápidamente a la casa de los Vargas… no tiene por qué ser así, tan descaradamente corriendo por la calle a plena luz del día.

-Esa idea me parece fantástica – aplaudió el cantante mirando a ambos combatientes. Arthur escupió un "Esto es una locura" y Selene pareció examinar la propuesta para finalmente decir.

-Me parece, pero si no es mañana, voy a atravesar todo Paris corriendo aunque me persigan todos los nazis de Europa.

En ese momento todos miraron al Inglés buscando su aprobación ¿En qué momento se había convertido Arthur en 'el adulto a cargo'? No le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y decir.

-Rentaré un auto, pero no lo voy a manejar, no puedo exponerme así, tengo que escribir un libro antes de morir."

La noche siguiente Antonia corría al barrio residencial donde vivía Arthur llevando debajo de su abrigo los implementos necesarios para 'disfrazar' a su amiga. Se encerraron en el baño y con cada pincelada que daba sobre la hermosa piel de su amiga, se sentía un poco miserable. Estaba blanqueándole, convirtiéndole en una caricatura exagerada del ideal que buscaban los nazis ¿Era esto lo que iba a ser Europa desde ahora? ¿Una sola tribu de blancos que tapaba la diferencia con una plasta pegajosa de sangre? Una vez acabado, miró el rostro grisáceo y artificial de su amiga, le pasó una peluca castaña clara y preguntó.

-Estás lista-

La mulata se miró al espejo, pero en vez de su rostro vio al monstruo, y se dio fuerzas, recordándose por qué hacía lo que hacía. François también la observó horrorizado, pero no dijo nada, no había tiempo. Era la hora de irse. Gilbert esperaba al volante, la noche caía ocultando sus planes y Arthur le observaba con una extraña mezcla de rabia y otra cosa.

-Bueno, supongo que esta es la última vez que nos vemos – dijo el cantante de jazz, sonando como una balada azul y opaca.

-Así es – confirmó el inglés con tono indiferente.

-Gracias por todo.

-No fue nada.

La española abrió la puerta vigilando que el pasillo del departamento estuviese solitario. François salió tras ella y ocultando su monstruosidad lo más que podía, se deslizó Selene. El viaje en vehículo duró veinte minutos, la carrera del vehículo al dúplex unos segundos apenas que a la fugitiva le pesaron en cada latido de adrenalina. Al llegar a casa de los Vargas lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en el baño a lavarse la cara. No podía dejar que Alfred viera al monstruo; no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Estaba además instalado ese miedo de verle la cara a su querido y descubrir en él algo horrible. Con cuidado se aproximó a la habitación de Feliciano, donde lo tenían. Lo vio de apenas desde el marco de la puerta, recostado en su cama y vuelto a la pared. Feliciano no paraba de hablarle, intentando en vano obtener una respuesta.

-Oh... vienen a verte – anunció el italiano – esto te va aponer contento, ya vas a ver – le hizo señas con la mano a la mulata que se aproximó hasta quedar en frente del estadounidense.

Selene se sentó en el taburete que estaba al lado de la cama de Alfred que aún no había notado en ella. "Alfie" susurró apenas, con un tono muy suave, muy musical, muy reconocible que hizo al americano volverse a ella con las pocas energías que tenía y entonces todo el estoicismo que lo había protegido en estos días comenzó a desvanecerse en una sola lágrima que correteó por su mejilla blanca y _amoratada__._

-No, _n__o, cariño… está todo bien ahora – comenzó ella llevando su mano a esa mejilla – estoy viva, tú también, nuestro plan sigue en pie - Ante esto, la expresión del norteamericano se endureció, como si de pronto ella hubiera dicho algo horrible - Por favor, dime ¿Qué te han hecho?... No, mejor, no importa, no es necesario hablar de ello, me alegro que estés vivo… te he extrañado tanto, pensé que no volvería a verte y me estaba volviendo loca, si tu no estuvieras yo creo que._

- Si yo no estuviera tu deberías seguir con tu vida – la interrumpió él, sorprendiéndola. Su voz parecía artificial y lejana - Incluso ahora, no creo que sea buena idea que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, ¡Mírame! ¡_S__oy un fracaso!, estoy lisiado, no podré bailar contigo, ni tocar el bajo –__l__a mulata negaba con la cabeza intentando acariciar la mano encogida, pero él se retorció como si sintiese asco de si mismo - y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? No pude salvarlos... debieron dejarme morir en esa prisión para pagar mis culpas…_

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? T_ú__ hiciste lo que pudiste, hiciste más que mucha gente que ahora está en su casa, sana, abrigada y cómoda… te metiste aunque no debías hacerlo, eso fue muy noble, Alfie, casi nadie se atreve a luchar contra esto, menos si no le compete… Nadie se atrevería a estar conmigo en estas condiciones o… ¿Es eso? ¿Es que ya no quieres estar conmigo? Yo lo entendería… correr tantos riesgos innecesarios._

-Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza no estar contigo por que te persiguen o por tu color… tu color es hermoso.

Feliciano afuera hace ahoga un grito silencioso y exagerado al tiempo que François se lleva las manos al rostro en un dramático gesto de emoción y Antonia le debe agarrar para que no meta ruido. Lovino rueda los ojos ante tanta cursilería y se va a la sala de estar, donde está Gilbert, a hacer algo útil. Como ver qué dicen por la radio.

La mulata se recarga sobre la cama apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del norteamericano que finalmente se ha decidido a mover su mano menos magullada- la izquierda – para pasar sus dedos en medio de los rizos negros. Cierra los ojos, extasiado ante este consuelo. Mientras estaba en la celda luchando con el dolor de huesos lo único que le mantenía con los pies aferrados a la tierra era la prerrogativa de volverla a ver una vez más, de escuchar sus cantos en algún rincón de su imaginación y entonces deseaba enormemente rendirle un tributo, escribirle una palabra aunque fuera con su propia sangre, aun cuando sus manos no sirvieran para hacer música nunca más. (2)

Ahora era ella quien lloraba. Alfred hizo el amago de incorporarse como pudo para poder contenerla.

-Solo cuando nos maten podrás decirme que no es buena idea estar juntos, pero no ahora que todavía podemos intentarlo ¿Me oíste?- finalizó Selene como última amenaza.

-Entiendo _- continuó el estadounidense con la voz seca, pero ya más seguro, o al menos eso les pareció a ambos. _

Pasaron semanas en que estuvieron encerrados a la deriva. Alfred al menos ya había comenzado a caminar, avergonzado de su cojera y sus anteojos. Selene masajeaba sus dedos que tenían poca movilidad y parecían estar crispados. Los Vargas salían a trabajar para traer dinero. Los ahorros de la pandilla habían disminuido notablemente desde el último mes y la situación parecía no querer mejorar a corto plazo. Casi quedaron enterrados en el techo, del puro susto al escuchar los ruidosos pasos por el pasillo. Nadie se atrevía a abrir la puerta por la prepotencia de los golpes, pero entonces Selene reconoció el silbido de quien había sido su protector_. M__iró a François y dijo: Es Arthur._

El inglés se metió a la sala donde estaban todos con la expresión más consumida y asustada que les había visto desde que los conoció. Con la mayor frialdad posible exclamó.

-Bien, están todos vivos…

François puso un gesto de exasperación ante tamaña falta de expresividad, pero luego se sorprendió aún más al escuchar a lo que vino su… no sabía lo que fueron.

-Se acabó este gueto de mierda, conseguí una forma de sacarlos de Francia y llevarlos a Reino Unido, desde allí ustedes ven lo que hacen, no deberían tener mayores problemas para encontrar un barco que los lleve a América o donde quieran ir.

De pronto, ante la mención de una huida, Lovino Vargas parecía totalmente entusiasmado. Se sentó al lado del historiador a escuchar atentamente las instrucciones. Tal vez fue por eso que, tácitamente, Arthur lo hizo líder de la operación. -El plan tiene tres dificultades: Sacar a Selene y mover a Alfred, atravesar desde acá hasta el puerto y luego embarcarse sin que los vean. Una vez dentro ya no pasa nada, pon atención Lovino, no te lo diré dos veces…

Entonces había comenzado la embrollada explicación, de cómo se irían al puerto, de qué barcaza los esperaba, que irían en la parte de carga de desperdicios aguantando un olor de mierda. Lovino tomaba nota mental de todo mientras a Feliciano y François el horror se les estampaba en la cara.

-Fratello, esto es muy peligroso, ve~ creo que deberíamos nada más escondernos hasta que…

-Hasta cuando ¿Hasta que termine la guerra? Es demasiado tiempo, Dios sabe cuantos años estarán los alemanes por acá. Nos vamos.

-Se van mañana – agregó Arthur dando por zanjado el tema.

-Solo una pregunta ¿Por qué dices ustedes como si no te incluyeras en el grupo? - le pregunta François con curiosidad, queriendo creer que es un simple error en la elección lingüística. No obstante el inglés se vuelve a él con la mayor seriedad del mundo y le confirma:

-Porque no me incluyo, yo me quedo acá a ver qué pasa, no soy judío, ni negro, ni traidor. Estaré bien, juntaré fuentes y cuando esta locura termine voy a escribir sobre esto.

-¡Pero es que tienes mierda en la cabeza! - exclamó Lovino, siendo callado inmediatamente por las manos de Antonia.

- Cállate bestia no ves que estamos escondidos – le susurró la española aguantando las ganas de gritarle. Afuera se escuchaban ladrar los perros y parecía que en cualquier momento irrumpirían los motores de automóvil de las rondas alemanas nocturnas.

-Muy bien, pues espero que cuando descubran que estuviste ayudando negros, traidores y que encima eres marica, te baleen hasta que tu corazón de piedra salga disparado al fondo del mar – sentenció François yéndose a encerrar al baño. Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron. No había nada más que decirse.

A los dos días luego de esa reunión, Gilbert, Lovino y Antonia, que podían andar por la calle sin levantar mayor sospecha llegaron al puerto de Dieppe en un bus de pasajeros. Selene y Alfred, acompañados por Feliciano y François tomaron la vía difícil metiéndose en un camión de ganado. Durante el viaje el cantante imaginó melodías silenciosas, aromas agradables, imágenes de los bailes, de las fiestas, de las risas de sus amigos y por ahí, traicioneramente, se coló la imagen de unos ojos verdes bajo unas cejas tupidas, una risa con acento inglés y una sádica caricia que sus poros recordaron por tres segundos. Pero que le atormentaron por el resto del viaje.

:-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:- :-:-:-

(1) Paul Celán, poeta rumano, judío. Fue apresado en esa época, toda su familia murió en un campo de concentración y él fue recluido en un campo de trabajo, no murió, pero su trauma fue permanente, sostenía que no es posible escribir poesía después de Auschwitz. Aunque es un autor célebre, no fue ampliamente difundido en su época, sufrió de grandes depresiones toda su vida hasta que se suicidó arrojándose al río Sena desde el puente Mirabeau, la noche del 19-20 de abril de 1970.

(2) Con esto quiero hacer referencia a Robert Desnos, poeta francés surrealista que murió en el Campo de concentración de Theresienstadt en Junio de 1945 , de tifus, semanas después de que el campo fuera liberado. Fue un miembro activo de la Resistencia francesa, publicando a menudo bajo pseudónimo. Se dice que en su encierro se mantenía vivo y cuerdo recitando sus poesías a su mujer y que antes de morir en un trozo de papel escribió:

Tanto soñé contigo,  
Caminé tanto, hablé tanto,  
Tanto amé tu sombra,  
Que ya nada me queda de ti.  
Sólo me queda ser la sombra entre las sombras  
ser cien veces más sombra que la sombra  
ser la sombra que retornará y retornará siempre  
en tu vida llena de sol.


	4. Somewhere beyond the sea

**Nota:**No es por justificarme, pero es posible que existan errores tontos de tipeo porque no tengo microsoft word. Escribo en wordpad y se me pasan MILES de errores pese a que reviso y reviso. Si pillan uno y son amables de avisarme, yo feliz. Estas cosas iban antes con dedicatoria pero bueno; con esto pretendo despedirme del fruk. Siento la amargura de estos dos me supera muchas veces y que en realidad esta parte del fandom no me necesita porque tiene muchos escritores buenos, sigo escribiendo entonces donde creo que si hago falta.

000

**IV. Somewhere beyond the sea**

Todo el tiempo, François era atacado por las memorias de su viaje. Irónico, porque finalmente se estaba acercando al lugar donde había querido estar toda la vida, pero dadas las circunstancias de la huida se hacía imposible que no estuviesen teñidas con un velo negro.

Luego de partir en el barco pesquero, acompañados del olor a pescado podrido más horroroso que jamás experimentó en su vida, desembarcaron en el puerto más espantoso de Reino Unido. Portsmouth. Una cueva de delincuentes, pillos, pescadores, jugadores, vividores y mujeres de dudosa reputación. Tuvieron que pasar casi un unos tres meses esperando algún barco mercante, pesquero, el que fuera que los llevara a cualquier lugar de América por una cantidad de dinero nada despreciable. Finalmente un viejo dueño de un buque mercante accedió, pero a cambio del dinero y de que los hombres trabajasen gratis por lo que durara el viaje. Antonia y Selene escondidas en su cuarto de las palabrotas y las malas caras, contaban las horas eternas, entre surciendo la ropa que se les estropeaba a sus amigos, vigilando la recuperación de Alfred que era llamado, sin ninguna consideración, 'el cojo'.

Ese sobrenombre hizo mella en el estadounidense por mucho tiempo. Al punto que a veces parecía sentirse menos hombre, menos persona por tener una carencia física. Como si esa lesión permanente fuera el constante recordatorio de sus culpas, ese "No pudiste salvarlos" escrito en la torcedura de su rodilla.

Lo único que los mantuvo con el ánimo firme fueron las noches en el camarote que compartían hacinados en que la vieja trompeta de Lovino, que había sido su equipaje màs preciado. El viejo instrumento junto a la voz de Selene tenían la gracia de traer el soplo de un sueño a sus vidas.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Boston tuvieron que pelear al menos un año más por juntar lo suficiente, porque ahora que no tenían nada que perder – o al menos eso sentían – la idea de llegar a New Orleans era lo único que les mantenía vivos.

Al desembarcar lo primero fue contar el dinero que quedaba que pese a los esfuerzos colectivos por mantenerlo; nunca era suficiente. Antonia, de la nada, decidió vender las joyas que se había traído con ella desde España; nadie fue capaz de preguntar el valor sentimental que tenían, solo Lovino parecía entenderlo, pero pese a sus intentos de disuadirla de que no era necesario, ella igualmente terminó diciendo con una sonrisa triste que "Todo sacrificio es necesario".

Ni siquiera pudieron distraerse con la algarabía de las calles con las noticias de Europa; preferían evitarlas, más importante fue buscar una habitación barata donde pudieran amontonarse y salir a buscar trabajo. Selene fue la primera, al hablar francés la consideraron una "críada" de buena calidad y fue contratada en una casa enorme para encargarse de los niños. Antonia encontró trabajo de camarera en un pequeño restaurante donde van a comer los oficinistas y a distraerse los niños mimados de la ciudad.

Los italianos encontraron unos puestos en una bodega cargando cosas a un camión; no eran muy fuertes pero entre los dos y con maña se las arreglaron. Por las noches llegaban a veces tan molidos que Antonia y François debían pasar un buen rato tratando de descontracturarlos. Selene hacía lo propio masajeando y estirando los dedos contraídos de su novio, que a veces - cuando creía que ella no lo veía – intentaba tocar un bajo imaginario viendo como su cuerpo le fallaba en el intento. Al tener ciertas limitaciones físicas, Alfred estuvo bastante tiempo intentando buscar trabajo, sintiéndose inútil y denostado por mucho que los demás le dijeran que no había nada de malo en él; sin escuchar las sugerencias de "Deberías llamar a tu padre y decirle que has logrado huir"

Ante esto, Alfred se negaba con un pacifismo rotundo y volvía a salir en busca de poder mantenerse solo. Finalmente Antonia le ayudó a ser contratado en el mismo restaurante detrás del mostrador tomando los pedidos de sodas y helados.

François, que terminó de asistente en una sastrería, era quien menos fuerzas hacía, pero probablemente si hubiera tenido que hacer un peso se habría derrumbado. O tal vez tener algo más en que pensar y alguna razón mundana de qué quejarse le habría evitado el que pasarse las horas en suspirar y sufrir por cierto personaje que bailaba nítidamente en su memoria episódica y sensorial. Aunque no lo nombrara nunca.

Gilbert había conseguido empleo en un hotel, irónicamente haciendo el mismo trabajo que hacía Roderich en París: ambientando con música docta, aburrida en un restaurante. De día, además, iba a tocar en la radio. Sus jornadas en el hotel terminaban demasiado temprano. En general era que las noches en Boston eran cortas e insípidas y así, cualquier persona acostumbrado al ritmo de vida parisina, sentía que se moría en vida, sin embargo, Gilbert se daba ánimos porque eran sus esfuerzos los que traían mayores ganancias al grupo.

Durante la primavera de 1942, tardaron casi una semana en cruzar el país hasta llegar a la ciudad soñada. Cuando por fin arrivaron a New Orleans, nuevamente se encontraron a la deriva en un lugar extraño y sin tener dónde dormir los primeros dos días. Luego de esas dos noches en la estación de trenes lograron llegar a un trato que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido una locura. Consiguieron una casona vieja en una barrio de trabajadores en que luego de firmar un compromiso de compra, rentaron a un precio conveniente. Allí se acomodaron con bastante más holgura de la que habían tenido en el norte del país, aunque era tan oscura y ruinosa que parecía querer caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento. François la bautizó cariñosamente como "La ruineuse"; se mostraba bastante optimista pensando que, si bien seguían en relativa pobreza, había un aire romántico en esta ciudad, en sus trompeteos, en su animada vida nocturna, en las melodías que se tenían en las calles entre los rieles del tranvía y el fluir del Mississippi.

François creía también que haber llegado a esta ciudad sin las cicatrices de la guerra no les habría permitido comprenderla. Porque New Orleans tenía jazz, alegría, baile, pero también Blues, ese sentimiento de esclavitud, de tortura, de una fe en algo mejor, una plegaria. Ahora lo comprendía y, por lo mismo, se regodeaba en sus cicatrices. En medio de esa atmósfera azul vieron pasar el matrimonio de Alfred y Selene como el acontecimiento más alegre de los últimos años. Prefirieron ignorar que la guerra los perseguía donde quiera que fueran. Estados Unidos se había decidido a participar y ahora el horror de Europa estaba, no solo en sus memorias, sino también en las portadas de los diarios, las cartas del correo y en los terrores nocturnos de Alfred que solo dejó de gritar por las noches cuando se forzó a no asustar al bebé. El primer niño de la pareja se llamó Toris y ver su rostro moreno por primera vez en el hospital fue como una manera de reconciliarse con la vida.

No solo el estadounidense comenzó a llevarse mejor con ella. En poco tiempo, François comenzó a frecuentar clubes nocturnos y luego de un mes se le permitió subir a un escenario a interpretar su vieja melodía "Le mer". Arthur le había dicho una vez que esa fue la primera cosa que le oyó cantar y que "había sonado francamente insípida". El gabacho, en un acto de dignidad, adornó su voz con distintos matices y velocidades propias transformando la vieja y aburrida tonada en algo propio que fue pagado con el tañir de un aplauso.

Gilbert no tardó en encontrar otro trabajo en un club de jazz por la noche, aparte de un nuevo trabajo diurno y bien pagado en un restaurante. François volvió a una sastrería de ropa femenina en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar sonde sus delicadas maneras y acento francés eran signo de buen gusto. Luego de un año de sueltos mediocres, los Vargas, los Jones y Antonia pudieron invertir en un local de comida en que todos trabajaban conjuntamente: Alfred administraba, Feliciano y Lovino cocinaban y Selene con Antonia atendían mesas. Cuanto Toris tenía ya un año, su padre accedió a acercarse nuevamente a su gran amor visitando un club de jazz donde uno de los músicos y amigos de Gilbert, le propuso intentar tocar el bajo de nuevo. Su frustración fue muy grande al principio. Los dedos no le obedecían y hasta le parecía que su prodigioso ritmo se había perdido para siempre. Debieron pasar meses para que poco a poco los ritmos, torpes al principio comenzaran a resurgir; los dedos dolían, pero ese mismo aturdimiento, más los masajes pacientes de Selene en algo habían aflojado sus movimientos. Nunca había sido tan consciente de ellos y del esfuerzo que requerían, tal vez por eso tenían más significado.

Tal vez nunca volvería a ser concertista de cámara, pero a quien le importaba. El beat del jazz y el blues estaban renaciendo de sus dedos al tiempo en que su país lanzaba su golpe mortal – y algo macabro – sobre Japón y por fin se decidía a liberar a Europa de los nazis. Lo demás era mejor dejarlo atrás, en el rincón de las pesadillas.

000

Fue el viernes 26 de Septiembre de 1947. Habían pasado más de cinco años, pero decir que ya no pensaba en él hubiese sido una mentira. Al menos podría jactarse de decir que ya no lloraba, que había encontrado una alegría suave en la sastrería en la que se empleaba de día, en el reajuste de vestidos, en recomendar galantemente a las damas qué ropas se les vería mejor y recompensar a las que lo necesitaran con una rosa que les levantara el espíritu. En especial aquellas señoras que parecían haber olvidado el revoloteo del romance. François tampoco lo recordaba muy bien, pero prefería imaginarlo. Presentía que de todos modos siempre se lo había imaginado, que en realidad nunca había gozado de un romance real. Que aquellos flashes de mirada tierna que vio en los ojos verdes de su ex también habían sido producto de su imaginación.

"Debería golpearme cada vez que mi mente me traicione de esta manera", pensó angustiado. Le sonrío a la señora McMillan. Calculó que debía tener unos treinta y tantos, sus niñitas correteaban alrededor de la empleada negra como si fuera la verdadera madre ¿Qué harán estas señoras rubias mientras suspiran de aburrimiento en sus palacios? ¿Soñarán con amantes? ¿Con vestidos? ¿Con la juventud que perdieron al casarse y al ser madres?, las empleadas eran prisioneras de su color, de su clase, pero al caer la noche podrían caminar a la orilla del río Mississipi al lado de un trompetista o ir al club sin que nadie las cuestionara, porque estaba bien que las mujeres de color se pasearan por los callejones, ¿pero una blanca? Imposible, indecoroso... el escarnio. François pensó ante eso, que la esclavitud seguía palpitando en cada esquina del país de la libertad.

Luego de recomendarle a la señora que se probase una última vez su traje nuevo, por debajo, le regaló a la negra un pañuelo de seda "cortesía de la casa", la mujer lo observó desconfiada , pero luego, al oírlo silbar tan alegremente una cancioncita de otoño lo aceptó echándolo al bolsillo de su delantal. Esa tarde el francés atendió a unas tres clientas más y cerró bien, como le había encargado el dueño que estaba de viaje en París – ¡en su amada París! - y Milán comprando telas.

Caminó por Josephine Street, le dio unas monedas a una banda callejera que había armado una improvisada fiesta en Lasalle con Jackson avenue. Alcanzó un tranvía y caminó hasta la residencia en Karlerec street; la casona de madera que estaban arreglando con tanto esfuerzo, que aun parecía un trozo de película de terror, pero que ahora se erguía como un hogar. Al abrir el portón, las clavijas crujieron tan sonoramente que Toris lo escuchó, como siempre, desde cualquier dirección y corrió a lanzarse a los brazos del tío recién llegado. El niño parecía ser la encarnación de todas las circunstancias que les había tocado vivir. Tenía una inocencia bañada en un hálito de madurez al ser el único niño en una casa llena de adultos; era unos tonos mas blanco que su madre y bastante mas oscuro que su padre y en su lenguaje se podía encontrar una fascinante mezcla de ingles y francés.

Una de las cosas que François siempre recordaría con cariño de la niñez de su sobrino, es que se le veía tarareando una melodía de Louis Armstrong cuando apenas podía hilar oraciones. François , entonces le había enseñado a vocalizar, Lovino había intentado hacer lo suyo prestándole su trompeta, Antonia le pasaba sus pocos implementos para que dibujara, y en esos momentos, en la consciencia colectiva de todos, se encendía la memoria de esa persona que podría estarle enseñando a estudiar porque "no solo de arte vive el hombre".

Esa noche Gilbert había salido en una cita con una húngara de pésimo carácter; Selene había hecho un estofado de pato junto a Antonia y habían recomendado a los hombres salir a distraerse al club. Lovino, por supuesto, se había negado a dejar a las mujeres solas con el niño. La mulata despidió a su marido con un beso y le hizo prometer que no forzaría sus dedos, mucho.

La mayor parte de las veces las canciones que iban a tocar las elegía el público, algunas veces el dueño del local o sino algún miembro de la banda. Siempre que al cantante le tocaba elegir, era una canción que viniera directo de sus intimidades, de sus entrañas. Nuevamente escogió una canción que era mayoritariamente interpretada por mujeres. Recordó haber cantado 'My funny Valentine' en París; lo había hecho para molestar a su... a él. El inglés lo había mirado rabioso solo para decirle que esa era una canción de mujer porque uno nunca le cantaría a una chica que la quiere a pesar de que no es bonita. François le pudo haber dicho que era demasiado obvio que no se estaba dirigiendo a una muchacha, pero no le quiso dar en el gusto iniciando una pelea.

Y así, en medio de esa memoria maldita, el gabacho comenzó en el tono mas gris que pudo:

"Don't know why, there's no sun up in the sky  
Stormy weather, since my gal and I ain't together  
Keeps raining all the time" "

Estaba tan ensimismado en la letra de la canción, en autoinfringirse dolor con cada verso, en imprimir todo eso en sus notas que no veía la gente que entraba al local y salía del local, a los músicos que lo rodeaban o las caras de algunas personas de la audiencia que lo escuchaban emocionados.

- "all the time is raining, and I'll go on complaining, until my gal comes home again to me... stormy weather"

Cuando terminó sintió nuevamente, el nudo, las taquicardias, los escalofríos y todo eso que Arthur alguna vez lo había hecho sentir. La enfermedad. No entendía como aún no se moría de la enfermedad.

Entonces se da cuenta de que los párpados aún lo están protegiendo del exterior, decide abrirlos y al hacerlo se encuentra frente a frente con los ojos verdes frente. Su primera idea fue que seguro estaba alucinando. Se obligó a pestañear varias veces y al reconocer la sonrisa indolente del inglés lo único que atinó a hacer fue asestar un puñetazo directo a la boca de ese malnacido. El quejido del historiador no se hizo esperar. Con el labio partido soltó una serie de insultos y vulgaridades que fueron totalmente respondidos por otro torrente de insultos en francés. Al ver que el histeriqueo no tenía fin, Alfred decidió meterse y agarrarlos del brazo como pudo para recordarles que había gente viéndoles.

Se alejaron del centro de atención a una de las esquinas cerca de la puerta del bar. François parecía tener problemas para regularizar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco en general, lo mismo el inglés que tenía pinta de querer iniciar un disturbio mayor. Cuando ya se hubieron calmado, el norteamericano les recomendó no seguir haciendo un espectáculo y sentarse tranquilamente por ahí a conversar.

Luego de un silencio denso, el inglés dijo: - Me parece... ¿Me acompañas? - François asintió diciéndole a su amigo – Llego tarde – que más bien significaba "No llego". Alfred lo entendió así mientras los veía alejarse por la callejuela. El acuerdo era tácito. Ambos sabían que no querían conversar, habían otras urgencias, así enfilaron unas cuadras más abajo en busca del barrio rojo. Un lugar lo suficientemente sórdido donde a nadie le importara ver llegar a dos hombres juntos. Igualmente François abrió la boca para esbozar una pregunta que venía dándole vueltas hace rato, junto con el '¿Estará vivo?'

-¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-

Arthur soltó una risotada y preguntó con sorna.

-¿Tan pronto una escena de celos?... eres de lo que no hay-

El gabacho se volvió a callar, notoriamente ofendido, aunque igual entró con él al local y lo siguió escala arriba. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación pudieron haberse fijado en su alrededor sintiendo algo de asco por la vieja cama, o en la colcha mullida. Arthur agarró al francés de la cabeza con ambas manos y le estampó un beso tan tosco como la trompada que le habían dedicado hace menos de una hora. François saboreó el metálico tinte de la herida que el mismo había infringido con un placer culpable. "Anglais crètin" murmuró lleno de un falso rencor recibiendo como respuesta "Even when you insult you sound like a girl"

El inglés, haciendo amago de sus rasgos de bestia salvaje le arrancó la ropa sin darle mayor tiempo de defenderse. A Arthur le gustaban los muchachitos, seguía sosteniéndolo. Pero seguía reconociendo que la figura mustia – ahora cuarentona - de este vago ejercía en él una extraña fascinación. Eran sus ojos azules, su piel más clara, ese aire de romántico sufriente, su voz de tenor eternamente joven. Las coyunturas huesudas de François lejos de repugnarle le atraían de una forma enfermiza. Arthur besó sus hombros, enterró los dientes y el cuello del francés se estiraba como un felino, pidiendo más. Había algo en las líneas de expresión que la guerra había dejado bajo sus ojeras, en su pecho velludo, en la nariz torcida – recuerdo de los alemanes- a Arthur, como buen historiador de mente holística, le gustaba pensar que era el todo, no los detalles sino el conjunto de François Bonnefoy lo que le había hecho cruzar el Atlántico en busca de sus melodramas. El historiador seguía sin comprenderlo del todo, pero ya no tenía mayor interés en lograrlo.

El tiempo es circular según la historiografía griega y la de otras civilizaciones antiguas. Tal vez algo de cierto había en ello. La historia suya con la de ese francés estaba condenada a repetirse, aunque él se hubiera negado profusamente a la idea. Los procesos – sus peleas – la estructura de esta relación que sí existía y que no podía seguir negándose. Arthur estaba comenzando a sospechar que amaba esta guerra entre ellos. Entonces bombardearon. El inglés se abrió paso, dividió sus fronteras, deslizó sus cañones, la infantería e inició la marcha al ritmo que le fue marcando, de alguna manera, su enemigo. François se vengó llevando sus defensas hacia delante, invadiendo las zonas descubiertas e indefensas de su atacante.

La historia en sí no es más que un relato, su objeto de estudio es un recuerdo construido con las palabras difusas de algunos protagonistas y testimonios. Arthur estaba seguro que el relato de ellos había sido reescrito con una pluma diferente cada vez que se encontraban de modo que ya no había manera de saber quién era el verdadero vencedor y vencido. Se dice que la historia la escriben los vencedores. Se preguntaba si todo este tiempo no creyó ser el director de este relato mientras el gabacho, desde sus trincheras y ruinas orquestaba el ritmo de los acontecimientos.

No se hizo más preguntas, quiso recordar y reconstruir una vez más; se repitieron por horas en una línea circular, hasta que François, comenzó a desvanecerse casi fundiéndose con el blanco de la sabana. Arthur encendió un cigarrillo tratando de permanecer lo más estoicamente posible en el campo de batalla.

-Me traje un buen número de documentos y fuentes... por fin voy a comenzar a escribir mi libro... me tardaré meses, puede que años – el francés se volvió hacia él sin tener ni un ápice de vergüenza de su propia desnudez o la de su compañero - y nada, creo que necesitaré una distracción dentro todo ese trabajo.

François se acomodó apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos mientras le estudiaba y le interrogó: -¿Estás tratando de decirme que quieres que yo sea tu distracción?

-Bueno eso lo estas proponiendo tu, no yo, que conste.

Los pacíficos ojos azules del artista comenzaron a urdir una rabieta folletinesca; esas que Arthur conocía tan bien -¡Bueno, si crees que es llegar y hacerme propuestas de este tipo y de esta manera creo que estàs profundamente equivocado! ¡No sabes ser una persona! ¡Eres horrible!

-¡Dios! ¡Tú y el melodrama!

Se instaló un silencio de aquellos de nuevo. François parecía ofendido y hasta tenía cara de querer irse. Y entonces por primera vez Arthur emitió las palabras que el cantante había esperado hace años, por todas aquellas dagas verbales.

-Lo siento... vale, lo siento. Yo te q... he... estuve pensando en ti allá en París

El francés parecía no dar crédito a lo que había oído, pero solo para no apabullar al arisco historiador, dio una respuesta igual de escueta -Bien, te creo... yo también he pensado en ti – con un tono satisfecho y con esa sonrisa que renació desde sus atormentados cimientos, entonces rejuveneció diez años.

-Bésame- ordenó Arthur casi gruñendo. François eso hizo. Qué importaba que ciertas rosas tuviera más espinas que pétalos. Esa era la gracia.

Después de todo, dicen que las cosas no tienen sentido si les falta un swing.

000

**Nota**: Tengo una obsesión mal sana no solo con el jazz, sino con la relatividad y el tiempo circular. Y aun así, aunque creo que el tiempo es un invento del hombre y que no existe, he intentado cumplir con una medida del mismo razonable y entregar el final de esta historia, que aunque no tiene mucha audiencia, le tengo mucho cariño porque le tengo cariño en general al universo en que está situada.

Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos por ahí, en alguna parteñ


End file.
